Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Bloodlines
by KLCtheBookWorm
Summary: 1st story in the series. Chief Sterns says they're now murderers. The quest to clear their names is complicated by the arrival of the victim's younger siblings needing protection from the Shredder. But isn't the Shredder dead?
1. Chapter One

  
  
**Disclaimer:** The characters Leonardo, Michaelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, Splinter, Oroku Saki, April O'Neil, Dan Pennington, Charles Pennington, Chief Sterns, and Casey Jones as used in this novel come from _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_, the first movie. The character Keno as used in this novel comes from _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze_. The character Mitsu and the Norinaga family come from _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III_. 

The characters Lotus Blossom and Mona Lisa originated with the _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ cartoon series, The Purple Dragon Gang originated in the original Eastman and Laird comics, Oroku Nagi was mentioned in _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Movie Storybook_ by Katharine Ross. I revised their origins to fit these novels. 

All the above characters belong to whoever holds the rights. I'm not trying to steal them, just borrowing them for a little while. I wrote these novels out of my love for the Turtles and their universe. Let me know what you think of my work. 

Allie Baker, Zack Baker, Billy Baker, Clin-san, Sammie Yutang, Taro, and all other characters belong to me, so please don't borrow them, but feel free to draw them and send me a copy of the artwork. 

**Note:** _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Bloodlines_ takes place about ten months after the third movie.

* * *

**TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES**  
**Bloodlines**  
**Chapter One**

The ninja slipped into the darkened room and bowed to the man seated behind the desk. "I found the information you seek, Master." 

The man seated at the desk never moved. He stared at the ninja letting the shadows mask his face. "What did you find?" He asked harshly. 

The ninja pulled out a sheet of paper. "James Lee Baker and Amanda Keene Baker, wife, died eleven years ago in a fatal car accident. Survived by three children: William Keene Baker, now age twenty-one; Allison Lee Baker, now age fifteen; and Zackery James Baker, now age eleven. The two younger siblings live with the oldest one who is a police officer." The ninja looked up, "He is the one who wants to cause trouble for us." 

"Excellent," was growled at the ninja. "We shall destroy the oldest ourselves. Contact the low-lifes we met for the other jobs and hire them to destroy the other two." 

"Yes, Master," the ninja bowed again and left the room. 

His master turned from his desk and stared at the sword-display stand set against the wall. Set on top of the swords, in a place of reverence, was a metal helmet. Made of a stiff mail topped with a four-pointed, three- bladed wind-swept, silver-colored crown, it was the highest honor of the new Foot Clan. The ninja's master took it into his hands. "First my leadership must be assured. Then, my dear brother, I shall find the creatures that killed you and vengeance! Yes, vengeance! And I will succeed in recreate the Foot Clan in your name!" With chilling laughter, he set the helmet over his black hair.

* * *

The punks loved it. This job was simple, break into the warehouse and steal the boxes stored there. Not a cop in sight and lots of money when they delivered. Couldn't be easier. But they didn't bet on four pairs of eyes watching their heist. 

Donatello rubbed his chin as he watched the boxes move down the line of thieves. "I estimate about thirty or forty." 

Raphael shrugged. This wasn't any different from anything else they had done since getting back from ancient Japan. "Ten for each of us. What happened to the challenge in this line of work?" 

Leonardo nodded, "Okay, on three." He brought down his fist with each number. "One. Two. Three!" 

The four Turtles jumped off the catwalk shouting, "Cowabunga!" and landed in the midst of the punks who dropped the boxes and prepared to fight. 

Michaelangelo faced three men at once, carrying a stereo on one shoulder. Perfect. "Hold up a minute, dudes." He set down the stereo and turned it on a rocking beat. "I wanna teach you this new dance." He threw an arm to the left, then an arm to the right, faced forward, and trotted up to the men. His hands came together with their heads between them. "Awesome!" 

Leo flipped over to a line of punks. "Let's play dominos, guys!" He kicked the first one down and he took the rest of the line down with him. "Radical!" 

Donnie extended his bo between two skulls and knocked out both thieves. "Thermoelectric!" 

Raph scratched his head. "Hey, Donnie! For the sake of our audience, I think you better stick to English!" 

His brother glared at him as two more punks joined the growing pile of unconscious ones. "It is English!" 

Leo loved sword tricks. He constantly tried them out on unsuspecting criminals. This guy was no exception. He started juggling his katanas and the idiot watched the swords, so he never saw Leo's fist hitting his face. Leo caught his swords and frowned. "I need more practice." The Turtle looked up to the empty warehouse. "Where'd they go?" 

Raph dusted off his hands, "I guess we were too much for them to handle. Big surprise. Mikey, whose crates are these?" 

Mikey bent down and scratched his head as he read the name on the label. "Calhoun Research, Inc." 

Donnie shook his head. "Another scientific firm. Is nothing sacred any more?" 

"Well, these guys are definitely hired goons." Leo dropped another one on the pile. "There's not enough brains in this group to turn on a light switch." 

"If I was Calhoun," Mikey joined his brothers, "I'd research on some better security." His brothers groaned.

* * *

Chief Sterns was in a foul mood. If the tip was right, this was another Hi-Tech Robbery and those Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles had beat his force to it. That O'Neil would jump all over his case with that. If only he could figure a way to prove that she was in cahoots with them. "Bust down the door if you have to! I want in!" One rookie manipulated the battering ram to heave into the door when it flew open before he touched it. His force carried him through the open door and to the ground when he tried to stop. Sterns stepped over him, smoldering at the net full of punks gradually coming to. "Cut them down!" he snarled and stomped off.

* * *

April looked straight into the camera with her most serious expression. "There are no new leads in the Hi-Tech Robberies. There have been five previous burglaries and another attempt that the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles foiled just hours ago. Chief Sterns had no comments on the development. Apparently, the police thought the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were behind the Hi-Tech Robberies, and now have no idea who the thieves are or what their motive is. The thieves have only stolen computer components, laser pieces, and ingredients for plastic explosives from five of New York's leading scientific companies." 

Pennington sighed and shook his head as April stepped off the sound stage. She wouldn't stay off Sterns's case, not when there was a story involved. "April, could you please tone down your "Trash Sterns" campaign. I don't want Dan to get into trouble over that again." 

"I hate to be petty, Charles, but Dan got into trouble on his own--he didn't get any help from me." She quickly swallowed a glass of water, wondering if the job of editor-in-chief turned everyone who held it into a worrywart. "Besides, Dan's keeping his nose clean this time around." 

"He is," Pennington nervously pulled at his tie. "But this Turtle business and Sterns... I'm afraid he's going to be caught in the crossfire." 

"Dan's a good kid; he's not going to get into any trouble." April weaved her way through the cubicle desk to her office with Pennington tagging along like a lost puppy. "And as for this Turtles business, I think this city forget entirely too easily what they've done for us. Especially Sterns!" She slammed her office door shut. 

"You would think that," Pennington muttered.   
  



	2. Chapter Two

**TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES**  
**Bloodlines**  
**Chapter Two**

Allie Baker pulled the last of her just-finished school year's papers out of her locker and shoved them into her backpack with a sigh. It was hard to believe that three boring months of freedom were here. And since she had mostly reformed after moving in with her older brother Billy, she really didn't have much to do. Dan Pennington walked up and leaned against the locker next to hers, brushing his red hair out of his eyes. "Glad school's out?" 

"Define glad. I don't think our definitions match." She slammed her locker shut and walked with Dan down the hall. 

Dan ignored her sarcasm. One got used to it with Allie. "Are you going to the costume blowout at the Gimmick tonight? It's for the end of the year." 

Allie laughed, "Always a gimmick at the Gimmick. But I forgot about it. I have to run it past Billy." 

Dan staggered back, his hand clutching his chest. "Call the press! Allie Baker is actually going to ask permission to do something!" He stopped his theatrics to run down the hall after her. 

Allie shook her head as Dan caught up with her. "You know I'm supposed to." 

"Supposed to and actually doing it are two totally different concepts." Their hands hit the bar simultaneous and the double doors clanged open, letting Dan and Allie emerge onto the school steps. 

"Billy is not that bad." 

He rolled his eyes at her mention of Billy. "Good luck getting him even to listen. I think he's been taking lessons from my dad. He's been so busy lately, he doesn't let you do anything." 

"Don't I know it." 

"See ya later." He started down the steps that led to the street. 

"Later." Another classmate grabbed Allie's arm and physically pulled her into a group's conversation. 

Dan shook his head and continued down the steps. That doesn't fit, he thought as he stared at the beat-up van parked on the street in front of the school. A green hand popped out of the window and beckoned him closer. Confused and wary, Dan approached the rattle-trap van, then realized who was inside when the side door slid open. "Are you guys crazy?! What are you doing here? Someone might see you!" 

Raph laughed. Dan was always the worrier--he got it from his dad. But he had rescued Splinter from the Shredder and the Turtles don't desert friends like that. "Chill out, Danny. We couldn't wait to show off our new wheels." 

"Our only wheels," Leo interjected. 

"Whatcha think, cool or what?" Raph continued, ignoring Leo. 

"Or what," Dan answered, staring at the computer terminals, radars, and heavy artillery the back of the van camouflaged. "Where did you get this stuff?" 

"April hooked me up with some and I built the rest." Donnie lovingly patted a terminal. "I'm working on the body next. But with these Hi-Tech Robberies, we haven't had much free time." 

"You're still coming to the party, right?" Dan asked alarmed. "It wouldn't be the same without you guys." 

"We're actually wanted, by somebody other than the cops!" Raph grabbed his chest. "Be still my heart!" 

"We wouldn't miss it," Mikey said, looking out the shotgun window. "All work and no play make... wow!" He whistled, watching the girl move up the sidewalk past the van. "Who is that chick?" 

"Who?" Dan strained to get a better view. "Allie? She's no chick." 

"Which angle are you looking from?" The Turtle asked, watching her blonde hair swing across her back with her steps. 

"Our families go way back," Dan shrugged. What Mikey could see in Allie sure beat the heck out of him. "She might be coming to the Gimmick tonight." 

"Slammin'! Dan, you have got to introduce us." 

"Worry about it later, Mikey." Leo started the van. "You know what Master Splinter said." 

"I know, I know, we have to clean the Lair. But what's the point? We live in a sewer!"

* * *

Splinter leaned back in his chair. His sons raced around the Lair trying to get ready for the party. Maybe cleaning it wasn't a good idea, they couldn't seem to find anything. 

Dan stopped in the middle of the room, quickly frisking himself. "Has anyone seen my wig?" 

Raph popped a potato chip into his mouth. "Yeah, it's on your head." Dan dropped his hands on his head and rushed to another part of the Lair. 

Leo impatiently waited at the foot of the ladder. "Are you guys ready yet?" Donnie, Raph, and Dan joined him as Dan shrugged on his white lab coat. "Mikey, hurry up!" 

"I'm putting on my finishing touches!" Mikey hollered from his bedroom. 

April clambered down the ladder. "Hi guys!" she forced herself to be cheerful. "Dan, what in the world are you supposed to be?" 

"I'm a mad scientist," Dan pushed the black-framed glasses up his freckled nose. "And they're my experiments. If Mikey ever hurries up!" 

Raph put an arm around April's shoulders as she nervously bit her lip. "What wrong, Babe? Come on, you can tell us." 

"Well," she took a deep breath, "we must have ruffled somebody about these Hi-Tech Robberies." She pulled a crumbled letter out of her jacket pocket. "I found this on my table when I came home a few minutes ago." 

Leo smoothed it flat. "It was simple to find you, Ms. O'Neil. However, your friends would not be able to find us so easily if something should happen to you." 

"Sounds like a threat to me," Donnie grinned. April frowned. "I guess you knew that." 

"Did anyone see you come down here?" Raph asked concerned. 

That touched April. Raph had a rough-and-tough exterior but he genuinely cared about her. The other Turtles did too, even if they weren't as serious about it. "No, that door in the basement of my apartment building is coming in handy." 

"I don't recognize the symbol it's signed with." Leo brought the letter to Splinter. 

"It is a Japanese symbol, possibly a family crest, but I do not know what it means. It does seem familiar." 

"If it's okay with you guys, I want to stay down here until I have to go back to the station. I don't want another pile of ninjas jumping into my apartment." April sat on the couch next to Splinter's arm chair. 

Mikey quickly trotted out and posed. "Tada! What do you think? Be honest." His outfit was the same as his brothers--just their belts and weapons. 

"We can't be honest, Mikey," Donnie answered, "it's too brutal. Now let's go!" Mikey's face fell as they started up the ladder. 

"Bye Splinter, April," Raph called. 

"Don't wait up for us." Mickey cried and Raph popped him on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" 

Leo stepped behind them and started pushing them up the ladder that Dan and Donnie had already used to escape. "What he means is that we'll remember our curfew, so you don't have to worry." 

Splinter shook his head as the sewer cover clanged shut and turned to April. "Kids." 


	3. Chapter Three

**TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES**  
**Bloodlines**  
**Chapter Three**

Allie walked down the street. It was nice of Dan to try to help her fit in again. But too much had happened in the past two years, too much for her to feel like she had a chance in New York. She would finish school, make sure Billy and Zack got along, and wait patiently to turn eighteen. Then it was off to catch up with Caine. After Chinatown, he could afford to be hospitable to the person who had saved his life. 

A boy ran by her, roughly pushing her into a building. A familiar kid: slim and short with black hair; Allie's kid brother Zack. He dodged into an alley, but the group of bullies behind him saw the move. "We're gonna get you, Baker!" Their leader shouted as the five of them ran around Allie. She sighed and shook her head. How long would she have to rescue Zack?

* * *

Two bullies grabbed Zack's arms and held him for their leader's approval. "You're dead meat now, Shrimp." 

"No one rats on one of our gang and gets away with it." This stooge made sure to stand behind his boss and punched his palm every few words for affect. 

"Why don't you get a brain?" Zack scowled sarcastically. 

Another bully behind the leader grinned sadistically. "What should we do? Take his money; take his money and his clothes; or take his money, his clothes, and beat him up?" 

The bully holding Zack's left arm scratched his head with his free hand. "I don't know. I don't do too good on multiple choice." 

The one holding Zack's right arm grinned, "I like the third one." 

Zack gulped. Things didn't look good for him. "How about letting him go?" 

The whole group considered it. "Nah." 

Allie decided it was time to step in. "You better let him go." 

The bully leader swelled up ridiculously with a macho act. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" 

"You tell her," one of his stooges supported him. 

Allie feigned surprise. "Me? Nobody, I guess. And this is none of my business. But there is one tiny problem with this situation." The bullies looked at each other. "I don't like you." The bully leader tried to keep up his image and swung at Allie. The punch missed and Allie hit him in the stomach, knocking the window out of him. She grabbed his shirt collar, pulled him close, and gave him a good view of her clenched teeth. "I especially don't like people who try to punch me!" She turned slowly to the bullies holding Zack. "Let him go." They released Zack and dusted him off. Allie released her grip on their leader and he lost his balance, landing flat on his butt. "Now, get out of here!" The bullies practically ran over each other as they raced out of the alley and down the street. "Remarkable what a simple command can inspire." She turned to Zack, "Are you okay?" 

"You know, this is starting to get really embarrassing." Zack followed his sister out of the alley and into the apartment building next to it. 

"What is?" Allie checked the mailbox, then headed up the stairs. She was used to Zack's common complaint but it was amusing to hear how he would phrase it. He tried to say it differently each time, so not to invoke her wrath. 

"You always rescuing me! If you were a boy it wouldn't be that bad, but you're my sister! Do you realize how that looks?" 

"Sorry, Zack." Allie unlocked the apartment door. "If you want me to let them beat you up, just say so." She shut the door behind them and dropped her back pack on the bar separating the kitchenette from the living room as she entered it for a snack. Saving Zack always made her hungry. 

Zack sighed, "It's a no-win situation."

* * *

Billy walked into the apartment still dressed in his police uniform. Zack slouched on the couch and stared at the television set, the same place he had sat since coming home after school. Billy stood behind the couch. "Hi, Zack. Where's Allie?" 

Potato chips filled Zack's mouth and he didn't swallow. "In her room." 

"Allie, get in here!" 

Allie walked out of the hall into the living room. "You yelled?" 

Billy took a notepad out of his pocket and handed it to her. "I have to go out and work. Watch this for me." 

"Fine." Allie took a deep breath and tried to contain her eagerness. "There's a big party at the Gimmick tonight. Can I go?" 

"Sorry, I need you to watch Zack tonight." Billy walked down the hall and closed the door to his bedroom. 

She followed him and yelled through the door. "Zack is eleven-years- old. I say that's old enough to take care of yourself!" 

"I say it isn't and what I say goes!" 

"What have I done to deserve this punishment? I've kept Zack all year without a complaint. All year. Can't I have one night to myself, to be with my friends?" 

Billy stubbornly refused in his authoritative manner. "No. And that's final." He opened the door and walked into the living room in his street clothes. "Now stay here, and watch Zack." 

"He's up to something," Allie muttered as the door closed. 

"Huh?" Zack twisted around on the couch and watched her march back to her room. 

She marched back wearing a dark shirt and tucking her blonde hair up in a dark cap. "Zack, I'm gone. Lock all doors and don't let anyone in till I get back." 

Zack's forehead wrinkled with confusion. "But Billy told you to stay here?" 

"And I don't always do what I'm told," Allie opened the door. 

Zack shrugged, "So what else is new? Hold up, I'm coming with you." 

"No, you're not." 

"Yes, I am," he turned off the television set. "You can drop me off at the party and follow Billy." 

Allie sighed. How did he know what she was planning? But she was losing time. "Fine. Let's go."

* * *

"Keep this." Zack took the memo pad. "And stay with Dan," Allie reminded him for the thousandth time, this time right outside the Gimmick. 

"I will, Allie. Get going before you lose Billy for good." She nodded and ran down the street. Zack sighed and began to mingle with crowd of the club. Most costumed people danced to the music played by a band disguised like giant turtles. "This is way cool!" he stared, searching for Dan. 

He found his sister's friend, sitting at a table talking to a pretty Betty Rubble. "For my creations, they can play pretty good. Never had to take a lesson." Zack tugged at the white lab coat sleeve. 

Dan turned to him irritably. "I'm your little brother for tonight." Zack told him, trying not to grin at Dan's face. 

"What? Allie couldn't make it?" Dan sighed. Why did Allie do this to him? Just because he was an old friend, he would get just about anything dumped on him--even babysitting her kid brother. Betty Rubble sighed and swiveled away from the table. 

"She's shadowing Billy. All you have to do is make sure no one kills me." Zack rocked back and forth on his feet with confidence. He knew Dan couldn't say no. 

"Okay, fine." Dan turned back to Betty Rubble who had left. "Looks like I have plenty of time to devote to you. Why is Allie following your big brother?" 

"I don't know. She doesn't explain her reasons to me. And all I pay attention to is blackmail opportunities." 

Dan shook his head and escorted Zack to the bar, getting them two sodas. "Your sister is corrupting you." 

"She's not corrupting me; it's survival of the fittest. And I survive fit if I can get what I want out of Allie and Billy."

* * *

Allie slipped down the dark street after Billy. He walked determinedly, as if he knew where he was going and what he was going to do. Suddenly, two figures stepped into a pool of light created by the one functioning street lamp on the street and in front of Billy. "What the?" Billy stepped back instinctually. Allie ducked behind a row of garbage cans. 

"Officer William Baker. You have upset certain people with your investigation. You will give us your evidence." One of the figures held out a black-gloved hand. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Billy took another step back. Allie worked her dry mouth. She had spent enough time on the street to know bad news when she saw it. 

The ninja scowled underneath his hood. "Perhaps you have no evidence, but we can take no chances." He whipped his katana out of its sheath. 

Allie couldn't breath, couldn't think. Her survival instincts kicked in, and she scrambled away from the garbage cans, drawing the attention of the ninjas before she ran down the street. 

The second ninja turned to the one who spoke first. "The Shredder said no witnesses." 

"After her!"  
  



	4. Chapter Four

**TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES**  
**Bloodlines**  
**Chapter Four**

Allie breathlessly peered back over her shoulder. The ninjas turned the corner and ran up the street. She jerked open the Gimmick's door. Another band was on stage and Allie weaved through the costumed people to the bar. Dan sat there, watching the dancing people. "Dan." He didn't hear her. She grabbed his shoulders and whirled him around. "Dan! I need help! Those two guys dressed like ninjas are the real thing and they want to kill me!" She pointed to the ninjas that had just entered the club. 

Dan stared, "Why do they want to kill you?" 

"It's kind of complicated. Don't you have any big guys from juvenile hall that owe you some favors?" 

"I got some friends." Dan jumped off the stool and grabbed Allie's arm, pulling her through the crowd. 

Zack appeared out of nowhere. "What's happening?" Allie grabbed his arm and Dan lead them to a door beside the stage. 

The door opened into a dark hall. The only light spilled from a closed door at the end. Voices drifted out of the room behind this door. "This has been one radical party! I had no idea we could jam like that!" Raph laughed. 

"And did you see the babes?" Mike sighed. 

Donnie snickered, "I think you're over Mitsu." 

This intrigued Allie. She stepped closer to the door, careful not to make a sound. But as she leaned closer, it swung open suddenly and a giant Turtle wearing a blue bandanna mask around his eyes held up a katana. Allie gulped and stepped back until her back pressed against the opposite wall. "Do you plan to use that?" 

"If I have to," he replied suspiciously. "Who are you and what do you want?" 

Another turtle walked into the doorway, this one wearing an orange mask. "She's the chick! From outside Dan's school!" Mikey knew he was smitten. She was beautiful. 

Allie stared at him, "What!" 

Dan jumped between her and Leo. "It's okay, she's with me. We're fixing to have some uninvited company." 

Leo pulled them into the room. "Cool!" Zack cried as they got pushed to the back of the small dressing room smelling heavily of pizza. "You guys were the first band. You can really rock!" 

"Only you would be concerned with someone's musical talent at a time like this." Zack looked up worriedly. Allie sounded more upset, more tense than he had ever heard her before. Something was wrong, dangerously wrong. 

Donnie and Raph took a stance beside the door. And when the ninjas broke into the room, they each hit one over the head. Donnie dusted his hands off with a grin. "Those party crashers won't be bothering you--or anyone else--for a while." 

Allie pushed Dan out of the way. As much as she needed the help, this wasn't the way she liked to operate. She wanted to ask them questions, but for some reason the crumpled bodies told her the ninjas would stand interrogation without giving her any information. "Beautifully done. Now how are we supposed to ask them anything? Are you telepathic turtles or just boneheads?" She knelt beside a body and began a methodical search for identification. 

Dan looked down at Zack. "Your sister, the queen of gratefulness." 

"I think she's in a royally bad mood," the dark-haired boy answered. 

Raph scowled. The only thing he hated worse than a smart-aleck was an ungrateful smart-aleck. "You're very welcome for our assistance, Chick." 

That got her attention. Allie jumped up, her blue eyes sparkling. "Listen buster! Nobody calls me chick--especially some over-grown reptile!" 

Raph leaned into her face. "Well, this over-grown reptile just helped save your life!" he snarled. 

Zack turned to Dan with a sigh. "Looks like she's made a new friend." He gazed past him to the silent television set. "Cool, April's on!" He hopped to it and turned up the sound. Then he turned his sister and the turtle in the red mask. "Hush! It's a special report."

* * *

April stood on the rain-drizzled street ignoring the ambulance and police cars behind her as she stared into the camera. "This is April O'Neil for Channel Three Eyewitness News. I am at the site of a brutal police officer homicide. Officer William Baker was found here--just minutes before--decapitated. Chief Sterns, do you have any clues to who could have killed a member of your police force?" She got satisfaction seeing him step back from her eager microphone. 

Chief Sterns kept his hands locked at his sides, thwarting the beautiful idea of choking April O'Neil on the air. But that didn't help his aggravated expression. "We have no theories at this time, Ms. O'Neil. But I can assure you and your viewers that we will find this murderer soon. Nothing in this city can hide him from us." 

April pulled back the mike. "Chief, is this a gang retaliation or something more? Do you think it could be connected with the Hi-Tech Robberies?" 

Sterns smiled condescendingly. O'Neil wasn't getting anything from him today. "Ms. O'Neil, I told you we have no theories at this time." 

"Isn't it true that you sent you sent a couple of officers to investigate a lead that the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are involved?" 

"I told you," the man sighed. "We have no theories. Good-night, Ms. O'Neil." 

April turned back to the camera. "I will bring you further developments as they occur. This is April O'Neil, Channel Three Eyewitness News."

* * *

Leo sighed and turned off the television. "We better go. The last thing we need is a murder rap pinned on us." 

Donnie glared at no one. "Who else in this burg are they going to pin it on? Not the guys who did it, oh no!" 

Mikey shook his head. "Why can't the cops realize that we're the good guys?" 

Zack's almond-shaped eyes opened wide. "You guys are the real thing-- the real Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Way cool!" 

"You really think so?" Mikey wrapped an arm around Zack's thin shoulders. "Excellent! Bros, we got a fan!" He turned to Allie with the silly grin still on his face. "So, Chick, where can we drop you off?" 

Allie had just about enough. These egotistical mutants had pushed her too far. "My name is Allison Baker. The day when you can call me "chick" is the day when I look like a chicken. And we're not going anywhere with you!" 

"No need to take my head off." Mickey clamped his hands down onto his head, losing his grin. 

Dan ignored them. Allie was more than capable of holding hers in a fight--verbal or otherwise. He bent down next to the ninjas Mikey and Raph had tied up during April's report. A piece of paper peeked out of one of their pockets. He pulled it out and unfolded it. "Um, Allie? Have you made anyone mad?" 

"No, not lately," Allie snapped as she turned to Dan. "Why?" 

Dan swallowed; now he was worried. "This looks like a hit list." He swallowed again. "And... and Billy's name is crossed out." Allie's stomach dropped away from her body as she snatched the paper out of Dan's hand. "Your and Zack's names are on it." 

"That settles it," Donnie declared. "You have to come with us." 

"Not on your life," Allie growled. 

"No, on your life," Leo poked a finger at her. 

Allie resisted the urge to break the thick, green finger in half. She took a calming, deep breath and glared at the Turtle in front of her. "I'm going to find out who issued this hit list, why they issued this hit list, and then hurt them badly." 

"You?" Raph chortled. "That's something I would like to see." 

Allie glared at him, "You have a real problem with female assertiveness, don't you?" 

"Why?" he laughed. "Because I think you taking on a ninja clan is funny?" 

"I wouldn't antagonize her, Raph," Dan whispered. "She spent a whole year with a biker gang and no one on the streets with any sense messes with her." 

Zack looked down at the ninjas. Why had they been chasing Allie? Allie had been following Billy and now Billy was dead. Allie wasn't the only one in the family with detection skills. "These guys killed Billy, didn't they?" He didn't expect her to answer; she was protective that way. 

Allie swallowed hard. She wasn't going to break down, not in front of Zack, not in front of these Turtles. "Let's go," she replied gruffly. 

"Go where, Allie?" Zack demanded. "If guys like them are looking for us, we don't stand a chance. I'm staying with them." He stepped back to stand with the Turtles. 

That hurt. Why didn't he just come out and say that he didn't think she could protect him? "It's your choice," she barked. "If you want to depend on some pet-store rejects, fine." Allie turned to the blue-masked Turtle who she deduced to be the leader. "But if you let anything happen to him, I'll kill you." With that threat, she stormed out the door. 

Zack gulped, "I really made her mad." 

"How can you tell?" Raph asked sarcastically. 

Mikey grabbed his trench coat and fedora. Somehow he had the feeling that if he let her storm out of here, he would lose her forever. "I'll follow her. She needs help whether she likes it or not." 

"I don't think you're certified to give her the help she needs," Donnie tapped his head. 

"We'll say nice things about you at your funeral," Raph called out as Mikey shut the door. 


	5. Chapter Five

**TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES**  
**Bloodlines**  
**Chapter Five**

Allie grimaced. As an example of ninja stealth, the guy in the trench coat was a poor one. She had seen him at least five times and had lost count of the times she had heard him, and this was a deserted street. She decided she had enough and turned into a side alley. 

Mikey hurried after her and an empty dead-end greeted him. He threw down his hands with an exasperated sigh. "Great! Now where did she go?" A grey wall slapped his face and he hit the ground. 

When the stars cleared, he saw Allie standing over him holding a garbage can lid. "Greenie? Maybe I didn't spell it out for you, but I thought the idea was clear. I don't want your help." She extended her free hand. 

Mikey grabbed it. "You're an angel." He pulled himself up with her help. Then he picked up his fedora and brushed it off. "I guess I should have warned you, I like to hang out with crazy girls. And you're as crazy as they come." 

Allie scowled, "Thanks a lot, Greenie." 

Mikey frowned, "My name is Michaelangelo, sister." 

Allie raised the garbage can lid. "I've only been a sister to two people in this world and one of them is dead. Don't dare try to take his place!" 

Mikey threw his hands up to protect his head. This crazy chick--girl-- probably would hit him again! "Chill out! Allie and Mikey. That works for me." 

She lowered the lid with a pained expression etched onto her face. "Why do I have a sinking feeling that you're not going to leave?" 

Mikey shrugged as he lowered his hands. "I'm just a bad slice of pizza that you can't get rid of." 

"Thank you for keeping her occupied." A satisfied voice sounded behind them. 

"No problemo," Mikey turned around and Allie gasped. Five ninjas blocked the only entrance and exit to the alley. Mikey jumped, "Whoa! Where did you guys come from?" 

One ninja stepped forward. "You will give us the honor of a good fight." 

Allie angrily stepped past Mikey, and he shook his head. She was almost as bad as Raph. "I'm not giving any honor to cold-blooded, cowardly murderers!" 

The ninja stood frozen for a moment. Then he thrust a bo into her hands. "You will fight!" 

Allie glanced at the ninja who grabbed another bo from one of his companions, glanced down at the bo in her hands, and turned to Mikey. "What now?" 

Mikey gestured to the ninja. "You insulted his honor. You have to fight or you'll both be dishonored." 

"In other words, to keep his machotivity he has to beat me up? I thought it's against Japanese society to hit a woman?" 

"Most of the time. But certain exceptions are made for loudmouths." 

Allie glared, looked at the ninja, and turned back. "Are you absolutely sure I have to fight him?" 

"Do you want me to do it?" Mikey growled impatiently, holding his hand out for the bo. 

As if she would give it to him. "No." She whirled around and shot the bo into the unsuspecting ninja's groin. "I just didn't want to hurt anyone without a reason." The bo turned up and over to break in half on top of the ninja's skull. "You can have the rest." Three ninjas rushed at Mikey as the fourth confronted Allie. She shrugged and kicked at him. He stepped back from the kick and fell over the garbage cans. Allie grabbed a lid and rendered him unconscious. 

Mikey held out his hand. "Focus. Focus." Two ninjas stared at it, convinced he had a special move concerning it. Mikey's other hand punched the nearest one out and he kicked the other against a wall. The last ninja threw himself on top of the Turtle and drew out a long dagger. Allie kept hold of the lid and ran to the struggling pair. The ninja never saw the blow that landed him beside Mikey on the asphalt. "Thanks." 

She helped the Turtle up. "I told you I didn't need any help." 

"You need help as bad as L.A. needs a stable foundation." Mikey grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the alley. "Let's get out of here before their buds come looking for them." The two rushed down the dark, deserted street.

* * *

An old Japanese man walking faster than he looked able, entered the alley. The last ninja groaned and tried to sit up, unaware of the danger. The man was on top of him in a flash and held a dagger to his throat. "I am sure you are not eager to die, young friend. Who is your master?" 

"He calls himself the Shredder. That is all I know. We only do his bidding." The ninja swallowed nervously, feeling the dagger move with his working throat. The man was holding it too lightly to cut, but he would take no chances. 

"And his bidding is to kill these children?" the man accused. 

"Yes," the ninja answered. 

The man leaned into the ninja's face. "Go back to your master," he hissed, "and tell him that Clin-san protects these children." He released the nervous ninja who ran out of the alley and into the night. Clin-san watched him leave then turned to the direction that Allie and Mikey had ran.

* * *

Splinter watched the group climb down the ladder. Leonardo was down first, coaxing someone after him. "Easy does it. Okay, that's it." 

"I'm eleven-years-old," Zack informed him. "I don't know what that means in turtle years, but in human it means I'm old enough to know how to climb down a ladder." He reached the floor and turned around slowly, whistling appreciatively. The Lair was intriguing by itself and the Turtles had filled it with all sorts of adolescent pleasures. "Cool. Way cool. And nobody knows you're down here?" 

"Nobody that counts." Dan glared at Raph. "Present company excluded." 

"Actually, only four other humans know where to find us beside you." Donnie counted them off using both hands. "Dan. April. Keno. And Casey Jones." 

Everyone in the group seemed to be in the Lair now and this concerned Splinter. "Where is Michaelangelo?" 

Donnie tapped Raph on the shoulder, "You tell him." 

Raph turned to Leo and tapped him on the shoulder. "You tell him." 

Leo reached out to tap someone but they all stepped away from him. He sighed and shouldered the responsibility. "Well, he... um... he left us to follow Allie." 

"My sister," Zack offered helpfully. 

"And my friend. She and Zack are in real bad trouble. These ninjas have a hit list out on them. They already got their brother." Splinter frowned at Dan. 

April snuck up behind the Turtles. "What hit list? Who's brother?" 

Raph grabbed his chest as they jumped and whirled around. "Gees babe! You've been hangin' around us too long!" 

"Don't you know surprise is the biggest cause of heart failure?" Donnie collapsed in a chair. 

"Who's on this hit list?" April insisted, ignoring their antics. 

"Just me, Zackery Baker. My one claim to fame," he looked proud of the fact. 

"What did you do to earn recognition on a hit list?" April asked, staring at the boy incredulously. 

"Would you believe absolutely nothing?" 

"As we were saying," Leo tried to pull their attentions back to the conversation. "Mikey decided to follow his," he gestured to Zack, "crazy sister who decided she didn't need any help tracking down the ninjas and taking care of them. Her name's on the hit list, too." 

"The police officer on the news was their brother?" Splinter asked, pointing to the television set. 

"Yeah," Zack answered, trying not to sound like he got a morbid satisfaction out of it. "Creepy, huh?" 

"The ninjas chasing Allie and Zack killed him. And the symbol they wore is the same symbol on April's threatening letter." Donnie handed their sensei one of the ninja's bandannas. 

April looked around, confused. "Ninjas? What ninjas? The Foot Clan's back? I thought you guys kicked Shredder's butt for good." 

Splinter took the bandanna gingerly. "It still looks familiar. Like a ghost from the past." He closed his eyes and meditated. "I have seen this symbol before. Before coming to America. But I cannot remember." 

"We don't know who these ninjas are, April." Leo glanced at Splinter. Their sensei gazed thoughtfully at the symbol on the bandanna. "All we know is that they want to kill Allie and Zack and they already killed their older brother, the cop." 

"How many times do we have to explain this," Raph complained. 

April turned to Zack. "The headless cop is your brother?" Then she grimaced, realizing the way that had sounded. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound insensitive," she lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Interviews, she could handle. The Turtles, she could handle. Some anonymous kid off the street with a just murdered brother, she couldn't handle. The irony of life, she decided. 

"It's all right, Ms. O'Neil. We weren't close. I suppose Sterns is saying he died bravely in the line of duty." 

April blinked at his attitude. If his brother's death shocked him, he didn't show it. "That's what he's saying. Why?" 

"It was bothering me. Billy was off-duty and he was out doing what? I wish Allie had said." 

"Allie, your sister?" April filled her mental notepad a mile-a-minute. She could almost see it--an April O'Neil exclusive for the eleven o'clock news. 

"Yeah." 

"What would Allie know about Billy's investigations? She called them boring and pathetic." Dan pulled off his wig and fake glasses. 

"But she didn't like his running off," Zack explained patiently. "So she followed him. And doesn't it make sense that those ninjas would kill him because of a case? Why else would they?" 

"Maybe your family did something to whoever's leading them," Leo leaned against the wall. "You know, the revenge syndrome." 

"My family?" Zack tried not to laugh. "My dad's parents still live on the farm where the Bakers have lived for years. I can really see one of them getting mixed up with ninjas!" He turned to Dan, "You've seen my grandparents, back me up." 

"The kid's right. His grandparents probably don't even what a ninja is. If they ever got mixed up with any, I'd start growing a shell." 

"What about your mom's side?" Raph squatted and spun his sai point down on the floor. 

"High society with money. I don't think so." 

Donnie pulled at his chin. "What we have here is two highly plausible scenarios that need investigating. Zack, do you have any family records?" 

"Back at the apartment." 

"What about Billy's case notes?" 

Zack shook his head, "He never brought his work home." 

"I think I know what you're driving at, Donnie." Leo turned to Raph. "You take Zack back to his apartment and find those records." 

"Righteo," Raph saluted. "Come on, kid. We'll take the van." 

Dan followed them to the ladder. "I'll come too. You can drop me off at home so my parents don't flip." 

April grimaced as they left the Lair. "I suppose you want me to get inside the police station and find out what case Baker was working on, huh?" 

Leo smiled innocently, "Would you please, April? We'll keep the usual arrangement, complete exclusive for you. I'll even go if you need me." 

"Hmph. You're coming anyway. I want one of you guys stuck with this leg work." 

"Fine with me," Donnie headed toward the corner of the Lair that was his lab. "I'll dig out some programs that might help us sort through this." 

"Come on, Leo," April sighed as she twisted around a mound of junk to get to the ladder. "I got a news van, just in case something turned up. You can be my camerama... Turtle." 

Splinter meditated in the near silence, trying to remember where he had seen the symbol before.

* * *

Japan, many years before he raised his sons--the Turtles--many years before Oroku Saki killed Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen, many years before they ran to America. Splinter remembered sitting in his cage, hearing his Master Yoshi reason with another member of the Foot Clan, just a trainee, who argued hotly with him. The trainee brushed against his cage as he left the room still angry, letting the rat see his family symbol embroidered onto a patch on his bandanna.

* * *

"Yes," Splinter breathed as he fingered the symbol on the bandanna. "Yes, it is the same. But who was he? Who was the trainee that argued with Master Yoshi? Why does he kill children now?" 

"Master Splinter?" Donnie watched him concerned. Sure he was old, but he had never talked to himself before. "Are you all right?" 

"I am fine, my son. I do not like this; what have these children done to deserve death?" 

"Nothing, as far as we can tell," Donnie answered as he shifted around the papers on his desks and tables. "Can you remember where you saw the symbol before?" 

"Yes. In Japan, before Master Yoshi left for America. It is the family crest of another member of the Foot Clan." 

"The Foot Clan, again?" Donnie groaned. "So April's right? The Foot is back?" 

"I do not know, Donatello. I do not know. And I am afraid we will not like the answer."  
  



	6. Chapter Six

**TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES**  
**Bloodlines**  
**Chapter Six**

It had been a long time since Allie had ran on foot. But she had to give the Turtle credit, he kept up with her pace and rapidly-changing directions. Finally, she stopped and leaned against a building. "I think we lost anybody following us," she panted. 

Mike groaned, "I think I just hit the wall all those runners talk about. And it hurts!" 

Allie gulped down air. "This running around ain't helpin' us any." 

"What do you call staying alive?" Mike demanded. 

"We need to find someone who got some answers," Allie finished. 

"Must be your lucky night, Sister." A group of punks stepped into the light, their speaker holding a baseball bat. "There's a big price on your head and we're," he gestured to the other punks with the bat, "gonna get it." 

Allie smiled nastily, "Just try and get it." He rushed forward, swinging his bat. She ducked under it, kicked, and swept the punk off his feet. She grabbed the bat and held the thinner section on his throat as she knelt over him. "I would seriously reevaluate my career choice if I were you. You're just not cut out for this." 

Mike pulled out his nunchukus and stepped between Allie and the group of punks. "I don't think you want to interrupt their conversation." The punks stepped closer. "Let me put it this way." He removed his hat, "Boo!" He chased the frightened punks off the deserted street. "Works every time." 

Allie stared at the punk's face. "If you like your body the way it is now, receiving oxygen, you better tell me who put out that hit!" 

The punk gulped, "He calls himself the Shredder. Believe me, I don't know why he wants you dead. All I know is the reward is a thousand bucks." 

Mike stared at the punk in shock. "That's impossible! He can't be the Shredder!" 

"Why not?" Allie asked, not looking up. 

"Me and my bros took out the Shredder--twice! And the police found his body the last time." Mike looked around as a figure dropped into the shadows of a nearby alley. He signaled Allie to stay quiet and walked closer to investigate. A black figure leaped out in a fury, knocking him across the alley. Mike hit the side of a building and slid down to the ground. Allie looked up, distracted. The punk pushed her off and ran. Mike sat up, groaned, and shook his head. "Did anyone get the name of that truck?" 

Allie held the bat and confronted the figure dressed like a ninja. "Who are you? And just so you'll have fair warning, I'm not in a good mood." 

The ninja's voice was distinctly female and Oriental. "I am a friend. More ninjas are coming. You must leave." She jumped up and grabbed hold of the fire escape. She swung herself onto the metal stairwell and ran up to the roof. 

Allie ran into the deserted street. "Come on, Mike! We have to get out of here." Mike stood up and groaned. "This is not the time to be getting slow on me!" 

Mike stumbled out of the alley and joined her, hearing a low rumbling. "I must have got hit pretty hard. My ears are still ringing!" He started hitting the sides of his head. 

Allie's eyes opened wide. "That's isn't your ears; it's motorcycles! Run!" The motorcycles roared onto the street and circled Allie and Mike. Allie swung the baseball bat, knocking a biker off. She dropped the bat and grabbed the motorcycle. "Come on!" 

Mike swung on behind her. "Do you have your license?" 

Allie increased the speed. "No. Why?" 

He gulped, "No reason. I want to get off now." 

"I know what I'm doing," she snapped. "Don't get soft-shelled on me. Duck!" 

The bike ripped through the chain-linked gate. The other bikers followed as she weaved between the equipment and metal beams in the construction site. Mike gulped as she headed into the building. "Basic rule is not to ride bikes in a building!" Allie ignored him. "You don't listen to nobody!" She plunged through open doorways and half-built walls. A large section of floor was missing ahead of them. "I hope you aware that we're running out of road!" 

Allie let the bike roar closer. "Jump!" She and Mike threw themselves off the bike and rolled behind a row of drum barrels. The bike fell down the hole and exploded. The bikers stopped, then left the site. Allie and Mike crawled out from behind the barrels. "That worked out beautifully. I still haven't lost my touch." 

Mike pressed his hand against his stomach. "I feel sick." 

Allie looked sympathetic. "You do look a little green." She grinned at his grimace and walked out of the building. Mike frowned but followed. "I think I recognized this neighborhood. Yeah, I do." She turned to Mike. "I know how to get to Dan's from here." 

He brightened. "That's a good--no--great idea! We can go there, get something to eat, call my bros...." 

Allie started walking down the street. "Do what you like, but I'm checking up on Zack and leaving." 

He ran to catch up with her. "You could check on him a lot quicker if you just come with me to our Lair." 

"Think again." 

"You're crazy, you know that?" 

"That explains why I'm hanging with a talking turtle." 

"When are you going to admit you need help?" he yelped. 

"The day I admit I need help--mental or otherwise--will be the day we reach infinity," she replied coldly. 

"Exactly how far away is it?"

* * *

Leo didn't like being this close to so many cops. Even though they fought for the same cause, the cops tended to be more afraid of him and his brothers than of the crooks. And he was in no hurry for the cops to learn that they didn't wear costumes. 

April grinned at her fidgeting companion. "Nervous, Leo? Chill out. No one's going to bite you here." 

"Easy for you to say. You're not on their wanted list." April grinned. 

A cop grabbed her arm and pulled them into an empty office. "O'Neil, you are going to get me into the hottest water with Sterns!" 

"Have I ever let you down? Now what do you know about this Baker case?" 

"You like handling the explosive ones, don't you? Baker was a good cop, unlike some others we got here. He suspected somebody is getting paid off about these Hi-Tech Robberies." 

"Sterns?" Leo asked hopefully. 

The cop shook his head and April backed him up. "Sterns may be a pain in the butt, but he's honest." 

"Yep," the cop agreed, "he just doesn't like someone getting the better of him. Billy started investigating the Robberies for Sterns. He must have stepped on someone's toes." 

"Do you have his case notes?" April asked eagerly. If luck was with them. 

Luck wasn't. The cop shook his head. "No one has them. They're not even in the station. Sterns could throw a fit, except that Baker's working on the case is a secret. Now get out of here before I get in trouble." 

Leo sighed as they left the police station. "Well, that was helpful." 

"It sure was, wasn't it?" April grinned cheerfully. Leo looked at her curiously. "We know he was working on the Hi-Tech Robberies case. And we know the ninjas that killed him are involved in the Robberies. I'm seeing a connection." 

"But we don't have the case notes," Leo complained. "How are we going to find out what Baker knew that got him killed?" 

"It's called digging," April goaded. "Now you know how I usually feel." 

"Hey April!" A slim boy of Japanese descent bounded up the steps carrying two pizza boxes. "Working the late shift?" 

"Something like that, Keno," April admitted. The teenager was part of the gang, having helped the Turtles defeat the Shredder a second time. Now he kept the Turtles supplied in street news and pizza. 

"Hi Keno, how goes life?" Leo gave him a high three. 

"The same as usual. Nothing ever changes for the pizza delivery boy. I bet you guys are here investigating the cop murder." 

"How did you know?" April asked. She figured the streets probably knew about the murder and maybe about her coverage, but how would Keno know she was investigating it? 

"That's all they're talking about in there." Keno jerked his thumb toward the station. "That and the Hi-Tech Robberies. This is my fourth trip up here tonight. They don't like you guys helping." 

"We don't have a choice," Leo told him. "We have to do something to keep Raph from blowing his top. But other than the cops, we don't have anything to worry about." 

"That's not what I heard," Keno declared. "Are you guys sure Shredder bit it the last time?" 

"You saw the body; it couldn't be anyone else. Why?" 

"Someone calling himself the Shredder is the mastermind behind these Robberies. I just found out a little while a go from my feelers. I don't suppose you wanted to know that." 

"This is getting to be too much," April moaned. "I'm ready for another vacation." 

"It has to be someone calling himself that," Leo frowned. "Oroku Saki is dead." 

"We have to find out why this new Shredder killed Billy Baker. He had to know something about the Hi-Tech Robberies." April bit her lip. 

Keno shook his head. "I haven't heard anything from that angle, but I'll stick out a feeler. Poor Allie and Zack." 

"You know Allie and Zack?" Leo questioned. He knew Keno knew many people but this was too much! 

"It's hard not to know Allie. Moody, blonde girl that hangs out with Dan. Zack's her little brother--black hair and eyes. I feel sorry for them. First, they lost their parents, now Billy." 

"Keno, is there anyone you don't know?" April asked, slightly astonished. 

"Actually, I heard about Allie before meeting her. She's called the Allie Cat on the street because of her nine lives. How do you know them?" 

"Dan brought them to us for help. It seems the ninjas that killed their brother are trying to kill them too." 

Keno stared at the Turtle. "You're not joking." He finally remembered the pizzas. "Look, I gotta split, but if you need any help you know where to find me." 

"Right, Keno. And thanks." Leo turned to April. "I don't suppose you have any Shredder wanna-bes in Channel Three's database, do you?" 

"Can't hurt to check. But I don't like the sound of this. Do you think Mikey's okay?" 

Leo frowned. Mikey wasn't the smartest, fiercest, or most trained of the group, but he was still a Turtle. And he loved living. "I think he's okay. All he has to do is make sure Allie doesn't kill herself." At least, I hope that's all he has to do.  
  



	7. Chapter Seven

**TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES**  
**Bloodlines**  
**Chapter Seven**

Raph stuck his head down the sewer hole. "Hey! You guys alive down there? We could use some help." 

Donnie ran to the bottom of the ladder and caught the box Raph threw to him. Raph climbed down and caught the fireproof box Zack threw to him. Donnie opened his box to shift through the papers and books. "What's all this?" 

Zack reached Donnie's side. "Me and Allie put this box together before she ran away two years ago. Diaries, old school papers, stuff we may need later. But the important stuff is in that box." He pointed to Raph who posed with the fireproof box. 

Donnie jerked the box away from Raph. "What's in here?" 

Zack shrugged, "Birth certificates, death certificates, and other important papers that you're supposed to keep." 

"I'll go through it," Donnie trotted off to his lab. 

April and Leo climbed down the ladder. "You guys are back? Did you find anything?" 

"A lot of stuff, babe," Raph answered April. "Trouble is, we don't know if it'll help. Did you guys find anything?" 

"Billy was investigating the Hi-Tech Robberies; the cops think the thieves killed him; no one knows where Billy's case notes are; and the Shredder is behind the Hi-Tech Robberies." Leo fell into a chair. "Did I leave anything out?" 

"Only that Keno knows Allie and I can't find a Shredder wanna-be through my sources." April knelt beside the box. 

"The Shredder? The Shredder is behind the Hi-Tech Robberies? That's impossible! Tell me you're jokin', Leo. Please tell me you're jokin'." Raph fell to his knees beside the chair while Donnie dropped the fireproof box in his lab. 

"I'm not kidding. That's what Keno said he heard on the street. It's probably some guy trying to be just like the Shredder. There's no way he could be back from the dead." 

"That's what we thought the first time," Donnie reminded them. 

"Thanks, I really wanted to remember that." Raph looked up at the lab in the corner of the Lair. 

April pulled out a photograph album. "Who's Amanda?" She traced the letters on the cover. 

"My mom," Zack knelt beside April. "You really saw Keno, the pizza delivery boy?" 

"Yes, you know him?" 

"Pretty well. I don't have any friends, so I have to borrow Allie's. Keno's cool. He helps Allie keep in touch with the streets." 

"This was your mother's photo album?" April asked as she set it on her lap. 

"Yep, Miss O'Neil. Mom started it and Allie tried to keep it updated. But they never let us have our stuff in the foster homes." 

"Call me April. Do you mind if I look through it? It might help us get a feel for what we're looking for." 

"I don't mind Miss... April. I never knew my parents." The first picture in the album was a black and white enlarged snapshot from the Fifties of a young couple and a small boy standing on the porch of a farmhouse. "That's Grandpa Will and Grandma Sara," Zack pointed to the couple, then the boy. "And that's my dad. There isn't any pictures of my mom when she was a kid. I don't know why." They flipped through the childhood pictures of James Baker and paused at a wedding portrait. "That's both of them." 

April compared Zack to the pictures. The result was uncanny. "You look a lot like your father." 

Zack shrugged. He heard it all before. "Everybody says that. I can't see it." 

April smiled; no, he wouldn't see it. No child ever saw their resemblance to their parents. She never saw it when people compared her to her father. She turned the page to a family portrait of James, Amanda, and Billy when he was about four-years-old. "Where are all the embarrassing baby pictures?" 

"We took them out, Allie and me. She said she wanted a dignified album. If she didn't burn them, they're in a smaller box somewhere." 

April pointed to the boy in the picture. "Is that your older brother?" 

"Yeah, that's Billy. I didn't know him that well. Grandmother Keene took him in after our parents died. I don't think Allie's forgiven her for that. Ya see, we got short changed just because we were little kids and Billy was the oldest." Zack looked down at the floor. "Why do you think they killed him?" 

"I don't know. It makes sense that they killed him to keep him from investigating the Hi-Tech Robberies, but it doesn't make sense for them to try to kill you and Allie." 

Zack looked up worriedly. "I don't know if I miss him. Is that normal?" 

"You said you really didn't know him. I think you have to know someone before you can miss them when they're gone." April turned the page to a laughing four-year-old girl with blonde pigtails. "Is that Allie?" 

"Yeah," Zack answered. "That picture was taken before they died--our parents, I mean. She acts a lot different now." For an unspeakable reason, he felt compelled to explain. "Her and Billy were really close; I think being separated from him affected her a lot more than loosing Mom or Dad. Then we kept getting tossed around foster homes because nobody wanted to adopt a psycho kid like Allie and we had to go together. She doesn't like trusting people, not the people your supposed to trust anyway. She made her friends on the street and finally ran away two years ago. The police found her last year in San Francisco with a biker gang. Ms. Pat, our social worker, told her it was either Billy--who really wanted us--or juvenile hall. She picked the lesser of the two evils. For my sake. She always does everything for me." 

"Sounds like you've had a rough life," April closed the photo album and watched Zack. 

"Don't get me wrong! Allie gets on my nerves sometimes and she's slightly suicidal but I wouldn't trade her for anyone else. We're a family. A small, largely-dysfunctional family--but a family. And nobody's going to change that." 

Donnie walked up to April and Zack. "Is this all the certificates of events in your family?" 

"It should be," Zack thumbed through the stack. "All the birth certificates; here's Mom and Dad's marriage license; and...," he jerked his hand back. "Everything you need is there, I hope," he replied quickly. 

April frowned slightly and turned to Donnie. "What are you going to do?" 

"I'm going to load these dates and other info into my computer and see what it comes up with. It may not be much but it could help. Then I'll cross-reference it with newsworthy events around the same time. They could have relevance too." 

"Does he always talk like that?" Zack whispered as Donnie walked back to his lab. 

"You get used to it," April answered.

* * *

Dan walked out of his kitchen and set a plate of pizza slices on the coffee table in front of Mike, who nodded his thanks and began eating. Allie sat beside the Turtle on the Pennington couch, holding a soft drink with both hands and staring at it as if it could tell the future. Dan straightened his back. "So April was going to check out Billy's lead if he left any, and Raph and Zack got the family records to check out the dishonor theory." 

Allie looked up, confused. "We come from a family of farmers. My grandparents still live out on the farm. They have never had any dealings with any Japanese--much less ninjas!" 

Mike swallowed his mouthful of pizza. "Maybe it's from your mom's side?" 

Allie shook her head. "That's even more unlikely. Mom's family was high class." 

"Then you agree with the Billy-was-involved-in-a-case-that-the-ninjas-didn't-want-him-to-be-  
involved-in theory?" 

"I don't know," Allie moaned. "If I only had a minute to sit down and think it out." 

"Come down to the Lair," Mike argued. "You'll be safe there." 

"And you Turtles won't let me back out." Allie shook her head, "The only way to help Zack is if I'm out on the street." 

"He's worried about you, Allie. And I'm worried about you, too." Dan sat in the easy chair next to the couch. 

Allie reached out and grabbed Dan's knee, squeezing it briefly. "I'm touched, Dan, really I am. But I'm not giving up." 

Dan sighed, "I figured you'd say that. What do you know?" 

Mike answered after swallowing some soda. "The Shredder's back." 

"The Shredder! But I thought you guys got rid of him!" 

"Funny thing, that's what we thought too." 

"Somebody mind rewinding and catching me up?" Allie asked, looking at both of them. "Not like I'm expecting it." 

"The Shredder was the guy who killed Splinter's sensei--a man named Hamato Yoshi," Dan explained. "Then he tried to take over the city a couple of years ago. I'm surprised you didn't hear about it." 

"I was out of town. Was he the reason you got into trouble?" 

"Him and my own stupidity." 

"But if it hadn't been for Dan, we would have lost Splinter, our sensei, for good." Mike grinned, "That makes him a-okay in the Turtle book." 

"I assume that's not the end of the story." Allie set the soda can on the coffee table. 

"We thought he was gone for good," Mike explained. "But he survived enough to make a comeback. But the police found his body after we defeated him that time. He was deader than dead. That's also when we met Keno." 

"Keno knows these guys too?" Allie turned to Dan, who nodded sheepishly. "You guys are better at keeping secrets than you give yourselves credit for." 

"So this Shredder is either the original--again," Mike exclaimed. 

"Or some joker using his name," Dan finished. "Which is it?" 

"That's the question I can answer," Allie looked grim. "With a little time." 

Dan winced seriously. "Allie, I'm telling you this as a friend." She jumped up and stalked to the window. Dan ignored it bravely. "This Shredder--whoever he is--means business. I don't want to see you or Mikey hurt." 

It's the same thing no matter who she was with. No one believed what she could do. No one except Skulls, and Caine. She wished either one was here, helping her. "You should know by now, Daniel," she hissed through clenched teeth. "That I see everything through to the end." 

Mike watched both of them. Had he made a mistake about her relationship with Dan? "I hate to interrupt, but we shouldn't stay here long. The last thing we want is for those greedy crooks to show up here." He stood up, grabbed his fedora, and stepped to the door. "Thanks for the pizza." 

Dan stood up and walked over to Allie as she stared out the window. "I know you can find this guy. I know you can find out why he killed Billy and why he wants you and Zack dead. But I don't think just you and Mikey can take him down." 

"I don't have a choice," she gazed out the window. 

"Allie, are you sure?" 

She whirled from the window. "Dan, I'm going after this guy. For Billy and Zack." 

"Not for you?" he asked harshly. "Not to relieve some of those bitter resentments you hold against the world in general?" 

"Maybe I am," she stormed to the door. 

That did it. "Allie." She turned back to him. "Be careful." They never said they were sorry; there was no point. Allie knew Dan didn't mean to hurt her feelings, and Dan knew Allie talked angrily to keep from physically hurting someone. 

Allie smiled slightly, "Thanks."

* * *

Mike leaned against the wall in the hallway and he tipped his hat to Allie. "Going my way, fair lady?" He fell in step beside her. 

Allie shrugged, "I can't stop you. But this is my fight." 

"I'm not arguing with you, I only want to help. Don't start your speech." The Turtle held up his hands and interrupted Allie's angry outburst. "I'd hate for anything to happen to you. Especially since we've reached this level of understanding." 

"What level of understanding?" Allie snorted as they left Dan's building. 

"I think I know you." 

Allie gave a short laugh. "You just met me a couple of hours ago. How can you know me?" 

"You remind me of a girl I knew once. Except that she knew when she was in over her head." 

"A girlfriend?" 

Now Mike saw the trap he was in. "Well... I... er... liked her. But she was in love with someone else." 

"I still don't think you know me," Allie tossed her blonde hair over her shoulders. 

"Maybe," Mike admitted, "but I think I have a pretty good idea." Allie started protesting, but Mike pulled her into an alley. 

The voices he had heard came closer. "I thought I saw someone on the street." 

"You think it could be the chick?" 

"She was last seen around here." 

Allie stood behind Mike in the shadows of the alley. "We have to get out of here," she whispered. 

Mike spied the trash cans. "How good are you at Frisbee?" She stared at him bewilderedly. He crept to the cans, passed a lid quietly to Allie, and picked up another one. "Come on." 

"I think there's something you should know." Allie whispered as they crept to the mouth of the alley. Mike's cleanly-thrown lid downed one punk and the other whirled around. Allie's throw missed him completely. "I never learned how to play Frisbee!" she cried to his incredulous face. 

He grabbed her hand and yanked her down the street. While running, he spied the crumbling subway station. They hopped over the turnstile and jumped on board the train pulling out of the station. They collapsed in an empty seat, panting from the sprint. "You never learned to throw a Frisbee?" he finally managed to ask. 

"I had a disadvantaged childhood, okay! There's nothing I can do about it now." 

"You can learn how to throw a Frisbee." 

"Would you drop the Frisbee issue, Mike! And people say I'm obsessed." 

"Well, I finally get a good idea and you screw it up!" 

"Just drop it!"

* * *

Lotus pulled back the hood of her ninja jumpsuit, letting her long, black hair flow down her back freely. Some people would argue about her beauty, but never to her face. She had a bad habit of taking remarks made about her looks the wrong way. She stepped into a phone booth and dialed a number. "Has Clin-san returned? I will leave a message. The girl has help and I am following a clue." She hung up the phone and stared at the building soberly.

* * *

Dan opened his apartment door, not sure what to expect. The slim, Japanese girl dressed in a black, loose-fitting pantsuit wasn't what he thought he should expect. But that was one thing the Turtles had taught him, never take anything for granted. "I don't know what your game is, but," he touched the alarm panel mounted next to the door, "this system works both ways. And the cops are getting tired of ninja-related crimes." 

She sat on the couch. "If you do not trust me, why did you let me in?" 

He sat in a chair facing the couch. "I was curious. Why would a nice girl like you be interested in people who nobody knows I know about?" 

The girl smiled, "I am not very nice but thank you for the compliment. The knowledge you refer to is common in some circles." 

"Like ninja dojos?" 

That made the girl guarded. "Perhaps. Can you tell me where your friends are?" 

Dan leaned back with a laugh. "I'm not the one most people confide in. Anyway, all they told me was they wanted to leave before anyone followed them here." 

She stared into his green eyes that he didn't try to avert. "They are in danger, not from me, but they are." 

Dan stood up, "I believe you. But I don't know where they are." He opened the door. "You better go." 

She paused at the door. "Tell her not to face the Shredder. It is not wise." 

"I tried already. Allie doesn't exactly have an open ear." She nodded and walked out the door. "Wait a minute. Is this Shredder really Oroku Saki?" 

The girl stared at him incredulously. "How can he be? Oroku Saki is dead." Dan shut the door as she walked down the hall and picked up the telephone.

* * *

Leo answered the phone in the Lair. "Hello?" 

"Hey Leo, you haven't heard from Mikey, have you?" 

"No, Dan. Why?" 

"Allie and he were here for a little while. Allie wants to go after this new Shredder." 

"Why am I not surprised," Leo said sarcastically. "But they know about this Shredder?" 

"They said he was the one who put out the hit list. Why?" 

"The Shredder is supposed to be the mastermind behind the Hi-Tech Robberies. And Billy was investigating them." 

"Okay," Dan took a deep breath. "I can see killing Billy. But why try to kill Allie and Zack?" 

"Maybe he thinks they know something," Leo suggested. 

Dan frowned, "I'm worried about her. Allie is, well, vindictive. She won't condone murder, and that's what egging her on--not self-preservation. No matter what she says." 

"We're all worried," Leo stopped as Raph walked by. 

He was playing a hand-held video game. "Die, space scum! Die!" 

"In our own ways," Leo continued. 

"But after they left, a Japanese girl came asking about them." 

"You didn't tell her anything, did you?" Leo cried, alarmed. 

"I don't know anything to tell," Dan admitted. "But she said this new Shredder was not Oroku Saki." 

"That's a piece of good news. But why did you let her in to begin with?" 

"She knew about Hamato Yoshi, Tang Shen, and Oroku Saki and knew that I knew."

* * *

Donnie stared at the computer screen and scratched his head. "That can't be right." He looked out over the Lair. "Zack, do you know how old your parents were when they got married?" 

Zack looked up, "I always heard they were in their twenties." He, April, Leo, and Raph walked up to the lab. 

"According to his birth certificate, your father was born in 1954, and your parents were married in 1970." 

"But he would have been only sixteen," April frowned. 

Zack stared at them, "So, what's the big deal?" 

"Parental permission for one thing," April answered. "And most sixteen-year-old boys don't marry twenty-year-old girls." 

"Are you sure, Donnie?" Leo asked. 

"I'm sure, Leo." 

Raph shrugged, unconcerned. "So, like Zack said, what's the big deal? They got married young, people used to do that--some still do. So what?" 

"That's a valid argument, Raph. James Baker could have been an extremely intelligent person who finished high school at fifteen, got married a year later, and a baby delivered for Christmas." 

"If that's a sign of intelligence, what's slowing you down?" 

Donnie ignored Raph. "It doesn't add up. It's a fact that doesn't fit." 

"You've been reading those mysteries again. Next thing we know, you'll be calling yourself Sherlock McTurtle." 

"Can you check it out, April?" Donnie said evenly, ignoring Raph ribbing. 

"The birth certificate?" Donnie nodded in response to April's question. "Sure, but do you think it'll pan out?" 

Donnie frowned uncertainly. "I hope so, maybe it'll tell us why this new Shredder wants to kill Allie and Zack." 

"Don't get your hopes up too high." Raph answered the ringing telephone. "Hello? Yeah, she's here." He covered the mouthpiece. "You gave Channel Three our phone number?" 

April grabbed the phone receiver. "Only as a place they can reach me at. Hello? Okay, I'll be there in a little while." She hung it up. "Will and Sara Baker are at the station and they want an interview." 

"My grandparents?" Zack asked. "Can I go, too?" 

"It maybe safer if you stay here," Leo answered. "Be careful, April." 

"You worry too much. I'll be fine. Good luck." 

"Same to you, babe," Raph called after her.  
  



	8. Chapter Eight

**TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES**  
**Bloodlines**  
**Chapter Eight**

Mike kept absolutely still. With his ninjutsu training, it wasn't that hard. But Allie's head resting against his shoulder while she dozed made him nervous. This girl was unlike any he had ever met before, considering that he had only known two. The train lurched and Allie sat up with a start. She turned accusingly to the Turtle. "Why did you let me fall asleep?" 

He shrugged, "You looked like you needed it, okay? Sue me for having some feelings." 

Allie sighed. She was acting horrible and he hadn't done anything but offer his help. "I'm sorry. Thank you." Mike recoiled in sarcastic shock. "Yes, I do know how to say it." She looked down at the floor worriedly, turning her back to Mike. "It's just," she stopped herself from finishing the sentence. It was easier to stay aloof, to push away help. And she wasn't about to explain herself to anyone. 

"Hey, we got away--enjoy it while it lasts." Mike gulped and put his hands on her shoulders and started massaging them. She was tense, too tense. "Relax, I haven't see you even try." 

She pulled away from his hands. They made her feel too trusting, too dependent. "I don't relax." 

"You ought to try it. But you do have to let your guard down to even start." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" She yanked around to face him. 

"You act half-way decent to Dan, why is that?" 

"Dan and I have been friends for a long time," Allie narrowed her eyes, suspiciously cautious. 

Mike leaned back in the seat. "You might have a lot more old buddies if you were nicer to people. And reptiles." 

"Look! Where do you get off giving me this friendly advice? In my opinion, the fewer people you know that can stab you in the back the better." 

"Sooorry, didn't mean to offend." He slouched his fedora over his eyes. "It's just that I've done nothing but risk my shell for you and you still wanna bite my head off. Can we call a cease fire or something?" 

"Why do you want to help me? Isn't there some old lady that needs to get across a street?" 

"I'm not into old ladies. And besides, we're getting blamed for your brother's murder. For once, I would like to see the true bad guys get what's coming to them. If I help deliver it, some much better. And I wanna figure you out." 

"Good luck." 

"I mean, you can't stand people being nice to you. It throws you a wipeout. It's like, you can't be nice to yourself so it drives bananas if someone else can." Mike leaned back thoughtfully and shut his eyes. 

He was getting too close. I should have lost him hours ago. Allie turned toward him, her manner icy. "Don't you think the psychiatrist act is getting old?" She turned away again. 

"What happened to you that made you so self-destructive?" 

"If I wanna know what all my problems are, I'll take up Ms. Pat's offer on seeing a shrink." She gazed at Mike's closed eyes and looked away. "But it doesn't look like you care, just like everyone else." 

Mike kept his eyes shut. "I might care more than you think." 

Allie shifted away with a sharp intake of breath. He cared, regardless of everything else he had said, he cared. And that's why he was helping her. Who had truly cared for her? Zack? Dan? Those were the only ones she could think of. No, that wasn't true. There was Skulls and the Black Bones gang; Caine; and there had been Billy, who hadn't understood her but he had cared. And now this Turtle. Why did knowing that excite her? There wasn't anything different about this Turtle from any other guys except the obvious. Or was there? A shadow fell across her. "Excuse me, could you step...." She looked up at the punk holding a pistol in her face. 

He grinned, "Hey Baby, wanna ride?" 

Mike wrapped his nunchuku around the punk's wrist. With a pull on it, the punk dropped his gun. Allie scooped it up. "I don't think she does, do you?" The Turtle turned to Allie. 

"Not anymore," she answered. 

"You'll never get off this train alive," the punk snarled. "My buddies are all around, just waiting for their chance." 

Allie poked the gun in his stomach. "What's the next stop?" 

"Fifty-eighth street," the punk gulped. 

"It's time to leave." The train pulled to a stop and Mike pushed the punk away as he and Allie jumped off the train. Mike stared at the unfamiliar neighborhood but Allie seemed to know where they were. "Come on, I know where we can hide." She led him through a dizzying run of streets and alleys until they finally stopped at a dingy-looking building holding a neon sign that labeled it Nickey's Blues. Allie took a deep breath. "People in here have info on anything in the city. We can find out about this Shredder guy from them." 

She started to walk up the steps but Mike grabbed her arm. "Wait a minute. Can we trust these people?" 

"Of course not!" 

He shrugged, "I suppose you're the wrong person to ask; you don't trust anyone." 

"I trust you, Mike," she told him softly and walked into the bar. 

"But I'm a Turtle! I don't stab someone in the back!" He shook his head and followed her inside. 

He met Allie in the doorway of the dimly lit bar. A small group surrounded the pool tables. An even smaller group congregated around the bar counter and tables. Allie led him to a table where a young, brown- haired man enjoyed his beer. She sat and motioned for Mike to sit beside her. He did, deciding that she knew more about the correct etiquette in here. "Hey Woody, what's up?" 

He set down his beer bottle. "Why don't tell me, Allie Cat? Who have you pissed off now? And who's your bud?" 

She jabbed her thumb at Mike. "This is Mike, he's okay. Now what do you know about a guy who calls himself the Shredder?" 

"Info ain't cheap." 

"You owe me. Remember the skirmish in the Bronx?" 

"I remember," Woody answered. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "I figured I'd see you before this night was over." He handed it to her and stood up. "I ain't seen ya." 

"Right." Woody walked away. Allie turned to Mike. "He's the best in the business. This address is legit. Let me guess, you're coming?" 

"How did you know that?" 

Allie scooted her chair back. "I'm going to get rid of this gun. Do what you want." 

He spied a pay phone. "Thanks, but don't think you'll sneak out on me." 

"Why try?"

* * *

Donnie answered the phone in the Lair. "Hello?" 

"Hey Donnie, it's me!" 

He clapped a hand over the mouthpiece. "Hey guys! It's Mikey!" Leo, Raph, and Zack ran to him. "So what's been happening?" 

"We have an address on this new Shredder and we're at Nickey's Blues Bar right now. Allie wants to go after this guy." 

"Dan told us," Donnie answered. "But this Shredder is behind the Hi-Tech Robberies too." 

"I don't think that's going to matter any to Allie." 

Donnie turned to the others. "They got an address on the Shredder and they're at a bar right now." 

"Tell him to stay there," Leo told Donnie. 

"Is my sister okay?" Zack demanded. 

"Have they kicked any butt yet?" Raph wanted to know. 

"Have they been hurt?" Splinter asked concerned as he managed to reach the group. 

"Are you guys okay?" Donnie asked Mikey. 

"Physically, yes. Mentally, I'm a bit worried." 

"Tell him to stay put," Leo insisted. 

"Um, Mikey. Is there any way you could hold off the attack until we get there to help?" 

Mike sighed as he watched Allie. She moved from table to table, talking to a few people and greeting others. "I'll try to stall, bro. But it ain't gonna be easy." 

"You're the one who wanted to follow her. It's your fault if it ain't easy." 

Donnie probably saw himself as doing him a favor, but Mike was tired of those favors. "Go ahead and lecture me. Poor, stupid Mikey can't do anything right. Well, you're not the one who has just spent several hours building a relationship that'll keep her from killing you! And I'm not abandoning her. If she wants to take down the Shredder, I'll be right there with her!" 

Donnie held the receiver away from his ear as Mikey slammed the phone down. "When did Mikey get sensitive? We better hurry. Nickey's Blues Bar." 

"I wanna go," Zack started after them. 

"No," Splinter ordered. "Zack, you must stay here. It is not safe for you yet." Zack looked down, dejected, and the Turtles scrambled up the ladder.

* * *

Allie handed the bartender the gun. "Get rid of it." The bartender nodded as he set the gun down under the counter. 

"Why don't you keep it?" Mike asked as he stood beside her. 

"Too many friends of mine have died from guns. I won't use them. What's wrong?" 

"Do you think... do you think it's a good idea to go--just the two of us?" 

"I'm not planning an all-out attack. Just a scouting mission to get enough info for the police. Small groups have a better chance of getting in and out unseen. You ought to know that." Allie frowned. Mike was acting strange, even for him. "You don't have to go if you don't want to." 

"No. No matter what happens, I'm not going to run out on you." 

"Why?" Allie asked. His loyalty touched her. Maybe there was a reason to stay longer in New York after all. 

"Because I want to be your friend, if you'll let me." Mike watched her carefully. He did want to be her friend and something more. But it was all up to Allie. 

She smiled, "Let's go."  
  



	9. Chapter Nine

**TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES**  
**Bloodlines**  
**Chapter Nine**

The lobby was largely empty and quiet, except the bustling elevators and the typing receptionist. The elderly Japanese man gazed thoughtfully at the Channel Three logo emblazon on the wall above the receptionist's desk. She looked up at him and smiled pleasantly. "Can I help you?" 

"Yes," he answered. "I need to see a Ms. April O'Neil." 

"Do you have an appointment?" 

The man paused, "No, I do not. But it is a most urgent matter that I need to discuss with her." 

The receptionist frowned. Why did she have to be the one to turn away these people? "If you don't have an appointment you can make one, but I can't let you walk right into her office." 

"I understand." The man sighed. He had to talk to this reporter. She helped stop Oroku Saki and she knew about William Baker's death. "Is it possible that you could ask Ms. O'Neil if she will speak with me?" The receptionist frowned. His idea was probably against her rules for her job. "If she will not, I will make an appointment." 

She sighed, why couldn't he leave it alone? "She's not here yet. Otherwise, I'd let you talk to her and have you two work it out. I don't need this right before I get off." The doors swung open and April stormed into the building. The receptionist brightened, "April! This man wants to talk to you!" 

He trotted up to a confused April. "I can see you are in a hurry, but my story is important. It is about Hamato Yoshi." 

The name stopped April. She stared at the elderly Japanese man, scrutinizing his face for lies. She thought she had reported long enough to be able to read anyone's face, but his was expressionless. "Who are you?" 

"I am called Clin-san." He bowed to her. "Do you wish to hear my information?" 

April watched him cautiously and pointed to the elevator. "I have some people waiting for me." For better or worse, she would make another one of her impulsive decisions. "Come up with me." 

Clin-san waited until the elevator doors shut. "How do you know about Hamato Yoshi?" 

"I know about him from some friends." 

"These Turtle creatures you report about?" He questioned. April remained silent. "You American reporters must protect your sources, I understand. I represent the Foot Clan dojo of Japan." 

"The Foot Clan! The Foot Clan was disbanded after the first Shredder died!" 

"The Foot Clan of Japan," Clin-san repeated. "The Hamato family has controlled the Foot Clan dojo for generations. Under their guidance, we became respected among the martial art dojos. Forty years ago, a young woman named Tang Shen--who was promised to Oroku Saki--eloped with the Master's only son, Yoshi. The Master disinherited Yoshi and passed the leadership to Oroku Saki to compensate for his loss. Yoshi and Shen left for America and had a son. Knowing that Saki would not let then be, they left the boy with a family where he would be safe. Saki killed them but did not find their son. When the Master neared his death, he realized what Saki had turned the Foot Clan into. Saki brought the members loyal to him to America to escape the Master's wrath. Your friends defeated Saki and related the story to you." 

"What they knew of it," April admitted. "But why are you here? And what about this new Shredder?" 

"The Master renamed Yoshi as his heir and sent me to America to find him before he died. Once here, I discovered what Saki had done and followed the son to New York City but lost him. Oroku Nagi, Saki's younger brother, has also followed me. If Yoshi has no descendents or they cannot be found, he will inherit leadership of the Foot Clan. This must not happen; Nagi is just as evil as Saki." 

"I got the feeling that he's taken on his brother's other name. So that means he's behind the Hi-Tech Robberies. What is he doing with all that stuff?" 

Clin-san spread his hands, "I do not know, but it is nothing good." 

"That explains a lot about what's going on." April threw her mind into gear. Saki, or the first Shredder, killed Hamato Yoshi for revenge and survival. But Yoshi had a son, a son old enough to have children. Splinter was a lot older than she had suspected. The new Shredder, Oroku Nagi, had to kill Yoshi's son and possible grandchildren to secure his leadership of the Foot Clan. Am I still in the twentieth century? Suddenly, a cold intuition formed. "What was Yoshi's son name? His adopted name?" 

"James Baker." Clin-san told her as the elevator doors slid open. 

"I was afraid of that. Have you heard about the murdered cop?" 

"Yes. He was investigating the Hi-Tech Robberies. Nagi would not tolerate that." 

"I think Nagi decided to kill two birds with one stone! His name was William Baker and his father was James Baker. The Shredder, Nagi, is trying to kill his sister and brother too." 

"We thought it was because they must know something about the crimes," Clin-san paused. "This is much worse. You must help me protect these children, Ms. O'Neil." 

"I'll try," April ushered him into her office. A large battleship of a black woman stood to her feet. April grabbed her hand. "Hello, I'm April O'Neil. How can I help you?" 

"I'm Madison Pat," her eyes kept flickering back to Clin-san who stood unobtrusively near the door. April took care not to introduce them. "I'm Allison and Zackery Baker's social worker. And this is Mr. William and Mrs. Sara Baker, their grandparents." April shook their hands and sat behind her desk. "It seems that since Officer Baker's death, Allison and Zackery have... well... have hidden themselves away. The department is hoping that if the children knew their grandparents were here they would come forward." 

"I see, an emotional plea." April shook her red hair out of her face. "Tell them how much you love them, how worried you are, the usual missing person's family's replies." 

"I don't think that will work in this case, Ms. O'Neil," Ms. Pat answered. "Allison is extremely logical and cynical for a girl her age. Honesty is always the best policy with her." 

"Even if you're lying for her own good?" 

"Especially if you're lying for her own good. She always knows." 

Sara Baker started weeping uncontrollably. She was a sparse woman with red-rimmed eyes looking like the modern grandmother, probably worried out of her mind. But if she cared so much, why didn't she take in the kids after their parents died? "Those poor babies. I knew we should have taken them in; I knew it!" 

Her husband, lean and hardy from the farming life, patted her hand comfortingly. "You know **she** wouldn't let us, Sara. She never forgave Amanda for marrying our boy, so she had to take it out on the kids." 

April decided it was best to ignore this drama. "Do you want the social department mentioned at all?" 

The very idea shocked Ms. Pat. "No! Of course not!" She calmed quickly. "Allison has a history of running away. It took us a whole year to find her the last time. We don't want her to purposely leave with Zackery." 

"Would she run away with her brother?" April asked curiously. 

"If she thought he was in any danger, she would," Ms. Pat assured the reporter. 

That made sense with what Zack told me about his sister. "This is going to have to be handled delicately." April hit her intercom switch. "Chris? Could you take Ms. Pat and work on the Baker couple interview?" 

A cheery, male voice sounded over the intercom. "No problem, April." 

April herded the confused Ms. Pat to the door. "There's Chris." Chris waved from his cubicle desk. "Please work with him to make sure there's nothing upsetting in the interview questions." She pushed her out before she could protest. "Now we can talk." 

Will Baker looked at her, confused. "I'm afraid we don't understand. Are you going to get some juicy tidbits for your story?" 

"No, it's just I'm not sure what the legal implications are. I don't want to be arrested for kidnapping. I know where Zack is." 

"Thank heavens!" Sara exclaimed. "Is he all right? Has anyone tried to hurt him?" 

"What about Allie?" Will asked concerned. She was always his favorite, with her father's attitude and her mother's looks. 

"Zack's safe--for now. I don't know where Allie is. But the same men who killed Billy want to kill them. I must know, was James adopted?" The couple stared at each other. "His birth certificate is four years off. Please trust me, I can't help Allie and Zack if I don't know the truth." 

Will sighed, "James was and he knew it. If he and Amanda had lived longer, Allie and Zack might have known by now too. A Japanese couple left him with us. They stopped and did farm work for us." 

"They were deathly afraid of something," Sara commented. "They always thought someone was coming after them to kill them. That's why they left James with us." 

"Thank you for your honesty. I hope it'll help them." April hurried out of her office and Clin-san followed her. "My friends are trying to stop the Shredder and they could use your help." 

"I will do what is in my power," Clin-san vowed. 

April grabbed a mini-cam as Pennington stepped off the elevator. "April, where are you going? What about the Baker couple?" 

"Let Chris handle the interview; he needs the practice. I've got a bigger story." 

"Nothing's bigger than that cop murder! I've given you too much rein, April. If you don't do that interview, I'll fire you!" 

April glared at him. "That's low, Charles. Two kids' lives are at stake and you're going to fire me? Besides, you know I deliver." The elevator doors slid shut. 

"April!" Pennington shouted in frustration. "You better be right," he sighed, resigning himself to the inevitable.  
  



	10. Chapter Ten

**TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES**  
**Bloodlines**  
**Chapter Ten**

Allie peered at the brilliantly lit warehouse from behind the totaled car that no one had bothered to move from the curb. "Whatever the Shredder is up to in there, he sure isn't trying to hide it. He must be up to more than just killing cops in his spare time." 

"I told you he's behind the Hi-Tech Robberies," Mike reminded her. 

"But if he is, why light up the warehouse like that? You might as well put up a neon sign flashing, _Villain is here. The Shredder's hideout is in this building_." 

Mike sat with his back against the car, "How come the bad guys always pick abandoned warehouses? Is it part of their union? And how come the city never seems to run out of them?" 

Allie smirked, "Those are really deep philosophical questions and I really hate to bother your contemplating mind, but how are we going to get in there?" 

Mike shrugged, "Slice of pizza. I'm a ninja, remember?" 

"Okay. Let's see some of that ninja razzle-dazzle." 

"Follow me." They crept around to the dark side of the building. Mike slipped a grappling hook and rope off his belt and swung it up. It caught on the edge of the roof and he turned his back to Allie. "Climb on." 

"You're kidding." Her grin faded, "You're not kidding. Are you sure you know what you're doing?" 

"Of course I do," Mike assured her as her arms clasped around his neck. "Skyscraper climbing is our third favorite sport, right after sewer surfing and bully bashing." Allie screwed her eyes shut and clung to his shell. Sure he had muscles, but would he be strong enough to carry both of them to the roof? He scrambled over the edge. "Top floor, everybody off." She crawled off with a sigh of relief. Mike watched her, amused. "You were worried?" 

Allie glared slightly. "I maybe considered suicidal, but I have no wish to fall off the side of a building to my death." 

"Imagine that," he rolled up the rope. "We actually have something in common." He turned to the skylight. No one seemed to be paying any attention to it but there was no sense in pushing it. He lowered the rope until it hit the second floor balcony catwalk. "Climb down; I'll watch. I don't have to remind you to be quiet." 

"Don't worry," she whispered as she threw her leg over the sill and wrapped it around the rope. Deftly, she lowered herself to the balcony. She looked over the railing at the ninjas, then signaled Mike to come down. 

He joined Allie's side. "Guards, training sessions, ninjas, a lot of people. What are we supposed to do now?" 

Allie froze. She wasn't expecting to be asked, not after the way he had just taken charge. "You mean you don't know?" 

"I'm not in charge; I'm never in charge. I just do what everyone tells me to do." 

"I was under the impression that you would have a plan at this point." They backed behind a pile of boxes. 

"Hmm," Mike pulled at his chin thoughtfully. "A plan. That would be when you say you're going to do something and then you do it, right?" 

Allie buried her face in her hands. "We're doomed! We're worst than doomed--we're dead!" 

"That's sooo motivating, Allie. I'll go throw myself to the bad guys now." 

She jerked her face up and grabbed hold of his arm. The touch seemed to shock them both as they recoiled slightly from each other. "Quiet," she ordered. "This Shredder guy wants me and Zack dead; there has to be a reason. We'll find the reason and take it to the cops. Chief Sterns is a personal acquaintance." Mike stared at her with non-believing eyes. "Okay, he hates my guts. But he'll listen to me. Let's go." Up the balcony from the pile of boxes they hid behind, a man stepped out of a room and switched off its light. He walked straight past the boxes and down the set of stairs to the main floor. 

Mike's mouth fell open; the man wore an exact replica of the Oroku Saki Shredder's outfit. Allie nudged him for his attention and they crept inside the room. Shadowy light from the windows revealed that it was an office. Allie tapped Mike's arm and jerked her hand toward another door. They crawled into the inner office. She switched on the desk lamp and started examining the filing cabinet. "Was that weirdo the Shredder?" 

"I guess so. But he must be a real fan of the original." Mike stood up and shuffled his feet as he watched Allie's methodical search. "What are we looking for?" 

"Anything important," she whispered back. "What's this?" She pulled a file out and set it on the desk under the lamp. The papers inside were thin strips with characters drawn on them. "Do you know Japanese?" Mike shook his head. "Great time to learn." 

"Are they important?" 

"They were in a locked drawer. Somehow, I get the feeling it's not his mother's sushi recipe." She held up a key ring with two keys on it in answer to Mike's unasked question. "Left on the desk. Let's get out of here." They eased out of the offices and crept down the balcony to the rope. Mike looked behind his shoulder and missed seeing Allie freeze. He stumbled into her and they both tumbled down the stairs. A group of ninjas aimed wicked-looking, scientific laser guns as they surrounded the Turtle and the girl. Allie looked up. "Oh no, not again!" she cried sarcastically. 

"Don't you dudes ever give up?" Mike glared at them. If they so much as laid a black-clad finger on her, he would kill them. 

The ninjas parted to allow the armored and caped figure to come forward. He picked up the folder Allie had dropped and thumbed through it. Mike helped her to her feet. "I doubt you understand the seriousness of these documents." He turned to the ninjas. "Take them." 

Mike tried to pull Allie behind him as the ninjas advanced toward them, but she launched herself at the Shredder screaming, "You killed my brother! You!" She succeeded in wrenching off his face mask before he kicked her away. Mike sighed with relief to see the young, unscarred Japanese face underneath, but the ninjas grabbed him before he could make sure Allie was all right. Other ninjas yanked her back as she jumped up to attack again. She kicked and tried to pull away. "I'm going to make you pay!" 

The Shredder picked up his mask. "A foolish move. But then your family has always based their decisions on emotions." 

"You don't know anything about my family!" Allie snarled. 

"I know more that you think," the Shredder replied coldly. "You have given my ninjas much trouble for what purpose? You wanted to surrender to me personally?" He threw his fist toward her face and stopped the punch, the claws on his hand millimeters from her cheek. Then he shifted his hand and slapped her across the face. "I am honored," he spat. 

"Leave her alone!" Mike snarled, struggling against the three ninjas that held him. "Hasn't anyone told you that heavy metal is out! But I guess you have to learn that the hard way, like Shredder Senior." 

"So, you are one of the four." The Shredder narrowed his eyes. "You look like an intelligent... turtle." 

Mike's eyes opened wide with surprise. "I do? I'm afraid you have me confused with Donatello--the one in the purple bandanna." 

"You can surely infer that will enjoy extracting my revenge from you, my friend. You have made a grave mistake by interfering." The Shredder turned to his ninjas. "Take them to the Technodome."

* * *

Splinter frowned. "April, can you explain your actions?" 

"Don't worry; I blindfolded Clin-san. He doesn't know where the Lair is. Clin-san, Splinter. Splinter, Clin-san." April sat having conducted introductions. 

"Nor would I want to know," Clin-san answered. "I was sent to America from the Foot Clan dojo of Japan to find Hamato Yoshi. The leadership has been restored to him." 

"You have come too late," Splinter replied as Zack sat beside him. "Oroku Saki killed my Master and Tang Shen." 

"But they left a son. He is dead, but he left children. Children that Oroku Nagi now tries to kill. Because they will lead the Foot Clan instead of him." 

Splinter pulled out the bandanna. "This is his symbol, Saki's younger brother. That is why he killed Billy." 

"I'm lost," Zack complained. "I thought Billy was killed because he knew something about the Hi-Tech Robberies." 

"That's only part of the reason," April explained. "You, Allie, and Billy are the grandchildren of Hamato Yoshi, who's the rightful leader of the Foot Clan. Oroku Nagi, or the Shredder, gets the leadership if you're all dead, since Hamato Yoshi and your father are already dead. Where are the Turtles?" 

"They went after Michaelangelo," Splinter answered. "A Nickey's Blues Bar. This is the address." He handed her a slip of paper. 

"Allie's probably in terrible trouble and I can't help," Zack grumbled. "She never trusts me. The only thing she ever trusted me with is this stupid memopad." He pulled it out of his jeans pocket. 

"Can I see?" He handed it to April who flipped through it. "Zack! This is Billy's case notes! It has everything he ever found on the Shredder, including an address! We have to get to the guys. Come on, Clin- san!" 

Zack scowled as they climbed out of the Lair. "I get left out of everything and I don't even know what's going on. It's not fair." 

"Come, Zackery," Splinter replied as he patted a footstool near his chair. "Let me tell you story. Many years ago in Japan...."

* * *

Keno threw himself on Dan's couch. "I hear your girlfriend is stirring up major trouble." 

"She's not my girlfriend, more like a sister. But she is getting into trouble and I'm not sure Mikey can handle her." 

"Poor Mikey," Keno shook his black hair. "I wonder what he did wrong that he's getting punished for it now?" 

Dan jerked the door open. "I've got to stop her. Somebody's going to get hurt or worse. Are you coming?" 

"Sure, Dan. Anything to help the Turtles, you know that. Do you have any ideas where to look?" 

"There's a bar on the other side of the neighborhood--Nickey's Blues Bar. Allie goes there for info. Maybe she'll show up." 

"Awfully slim chance." 

"It's better than sitting here doing nothing," the red-headed boy retorted. 

"Good point," the Japanese-American youth contended. "Let's go."  
  



	11. Chapter Eleven

**TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES**  
**Bloodlines**  
**Chapter Eleven**

Donnie stared out the windshield as he sat in the front seat of their van. "I can't believe he hung up on me," he repeated, shocked. 

Leo rolled his eyes as he twisted the steering wheel. Raph leaned angrily over the seat. "So he hung up on you! Get over it! Maybe something from that chick is rubbing off." 

"That has to be it. Hanging up on you I could believe, but me? He likes me." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raph demanded. 

Leo parked the van. "We're here. Can you guys stop fighting long enough to find Mikey?" 

"Sure thing, Leo. Then we can try to figure out what's going on in his noggin." 

Leo sighed, "Just try not to pick any fights." 

"Why don't you try telling a tree to keep its leaves still in the wind." 

"Huh? What are you talking about, Donnie?" 

"You might get better results," Donnie continued. He frowned at his brothers' confused faces. "You can't work against nature." 

Raph clapped his hand on Donnie's shoulder. "Have you been getting enough sleep?" 

Donnie shrugged the hand off. "What does my amount of sleep have to do with anything?" 

Raph shrugged, "It's either that or you've finally pushed the great brain of yours too far." 

"Are you accusing me of going senile?" 

"Or maybe it's the fact that Mikey hung up on you has given you a mental breakdown." 

"I didn't hear that." 

"So which is it?" 

Donnie jumped out of the van and Raph followed him. Leo sighed, when would they grow up? "Hey guys!" 

"April? Babe, what are you doing here?" Raph turned around. "Who's the "Mr. Miyagi" guy?" 

"This is Clin-san," she answered breathlessly. "He's here to stop the Shredder. We found an address for the Shredder. Let's check it out!" 

"Sure thing, April. As soon as we check out the bar to make sure Mikey's not here." Leo jerked his thumb toward the building. "He probably left a long time ago." 

"He hung up on Donnie," Raph laughed, "and now the poor brainiac's having a mental breakdown." 

"I'm ignoring you," Donnie replied. "There is nothing wrong with my intellect. To be precise, my latest invention might be useful." He pulled two palm-sized turtle shells off his belt where they had rested next to another one and handed them to Raph and Leo. 

Leo turned it over in his hands. "Very nice. What is it?" 

Donnie swelled up proudly. "My Personal Turtle Communicators or Turtle Comms. The rest are in the van." He trotted to the back and brought April one. "I designed yours like a make-up compact. I figured it would be safer that way." Leo pressed a button on the side of the shell. It pulled apart, antennas poked out at the top, and a small screen and many different colored and labeled buttons revealed themselves in the middle of the top and bottom shell halves. "I made one for everybody and I gave Master Splinter his. I wish I had remembered them sooner and gave one to Mikey. Then we wouldn't have this problem." 

Raph held his up, "You can talk with these?" 

Donnie grinned sarcastically. "The transitmatrix allows you to talk and see who your talking to, find their coordinates, and beam down to them; all at the same time. But, of course, if anything happens to the dilethum crystals, matter and antimatter will fly together and explode on impact-- leaving a horrific hole in the space/time continuum. And if that happens to the space/time continuum...." 

Raph groaned. "Okay, I take it back. There's nothing wrong with your mind; you just don't make any sense." He pulled open the door to Nickey's Blues Bar. "At any time." 

April and Clin-san followed Donnie and Raph into the dingy bar. Donnie coughed and waved a hand in front of his face. "Why do people like hanging out in here?" 

April shrugged, "They're drunk; they don't notice the decor. Let's find Mikey and get to the Shredder." 

Raph pulled his fedora down lower and promptly stepped into a fat man. The man growled down at the Turtle who took a step back and looked up. "'Scuse me. Have you seen anyone dressed like me with a blonde chick tonight?" 

The man belched right in Raph's face, who tried hard to keep passive, and pointed at a table in a corner. "Over there. With Woody." 

Raph weaved his way through the crowd. Donnie was questioning the pool players and April and that Clin-san guy just tried to stay out of the way. He reached the table and stood opposite from the brown haired man staring into his beer. "Are you Woody?" 

The man looked up, "What's it to ya?" 

"I'm looking for a chick, Allie Baker. I heard she was just here with you." 

Woody downed a swig of beer. "I haven't seen Allie Baker for three months." 

"But you know her?" 

"Sure," Woody drawled. "Lots of people know Allie; she's a good kid. Knows what to take and what to dish out." 

"Where is she?" Raph growled. 

"If you haven't seen someone for three months, would you know where they are now? Impressive." 

Raph jerked Woody up by his shirt. "Listen pal! My brother's with her and if he gets hurt because you won't tell me where they're at... let's just say I'll be upset." 

"Raph!" Keno grabbed hold of the Turtle's arm. "Put him down before you start a brawl!" 

Raph let him go, seething. Woody pulled down his shirt and glared at the Turtle. "Is he a friend of yours?" 

"Yeah, he can't help the hotheadedness. It's sort of an in-born trait." 

"Well, let me tell you something, **pal**. Allie Cat knows how to take care of herself. She never forgets an insult or a favor--whether she owes you or you owe her. Remember that, cuz." He walked away. 

Donnie, April, and Clin-san ran up to Raph, Keno, and Dan. "What are you guys doing here?" 

"Trying to help Allie," Dan answered the reporter. "But she's already left to find the Shredder. And Raph just antagonized the only guy in here that could tell us where they went." 

"Not so," Clin-san answered. "Ms. O'Neil has an address." 

"Then let's go stop them before they end up doing something stupid," Keno led the way out of the bar.

* * *

Leo leaned against the van and watched the door of Nickey's Blues Bar just in case Allie and Mikey tried to sneak out. A shadow moved across the street and into the alley next to the bar. He followed it but found the alley empty. "All right, come on out, whoever you are." 

A ninja jumped off the fire escape. Leo whirled out of the way and katana struck the ground where he had stood. He jumped back from the ninja's slashes and shrugged off his coat and pulled out his katana. The ninja rushed at him but Leo blocked the move. Leo kept the ninja from hurting him, but the ninja managed to push back the Turtle. "What do you want?" Leo demanded. 

"I will not allow you to endanger her!" the ninja hissed. "If she knows something that can destroy this Shredder, let her destroy him!" 

"I wasn't endangering her!" Leo protested. 

"You speak with the criminals who would kill her for money!" the ninja spat detestably. 

Leo pushed the ninja's katana up with his. "You're a ninja and you think you're better than them?" 

"I do not kill for money! I only kill in battle." 

The challenge was unmistakable. "If that's the way you want it. Step back a bit and make it honorable."

* * *

Raph looked around as they stepped out and away from the bar. He turned to Donnie, puzzled. "Do you hear something?" 

"Sounds like a fight." 

They looked at each other, "Leo!" and ran for the alley.

* * *

The ninja drove Leo back until the Turtle tripped over a fallen garbage can and dropped his katana. The sword blade was a hair away from his face. "The end is near, turtle-kappa." 

"Maybe for you," Leo brought up his feet and kicked the ninja away. "But not for me!" 

Raph and Donnie each grabbed one of the ninja's arms before he could go back after Leo. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." 

Donnie turned to Leo who climbed to his feet. "You okay?" 

"Yeah. Me and this dude just had a little misunderstanding." 

Raph pulled back the ninja's hood. She shook back her long, black hair and glared at all of them. "Better make that this dudette." 

"If you had any honor, you would let me go and fight me!" She hissed at Raph. 

Leo stepped up to her and sheathed his katana. "Would you stop ravin' about honor?" She stared at him, shocked that anyone would speak to her that way. "You said we were endangering her. Why should you care?" 

She smiled sardonically. "You think that since I am a ninja I serve the fool that calls himself the Shredder," she spat the name out with contempt. "I do not; I am his equal." She drew her head up high. "I am Lotus, Master Student of the Foot Clan dojo." 

"Lotus!" Clin-san cried, and shouted at her in a torrent of Japanese. 

They argued back and forth in Japanese, too fast for anyone to follow. Finally, Lotus hung her head. "I apologize. I did not know you were helping Clin-san. We must find them." 

"They must have went to the Shredder's already," April told them. "And the longer we spend here, the more trouble they could get into there. Come on!" 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES**  
**Bloodlines**  
**Chapter Twelve**

Allie tried to yank her tied hands from her ninja captor. "Let go of me!" The ninja shoved her inside an elevator. 

Mike threw a ninja against a wall with his body. "Leave her alone!" Two more ninjas pulled him off, punching and kicking the Turtle in the stomach. 

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Allie aimed her kick into one of the ninja's knees. The ninja fell then jumped up, knocking Allie down into the elevator. A trickle of blood appeared at the corner of her mouth and enraged Mike. The ninjas redoubled their efforts to subdue him. "Stop it, Mike! Stop it! Don't give them a reason to kill you!" 

Another ninja jerked Allie to her feet. "Cease your struggles!" A dagger rested against her throat. "Or she dies." 

Mike stopped fighting, rage still burning in his eyes. Two ninjas grabbed hold of both his tied arms and yanked him into the elevator. It was a service one, and Allie and Mike found themselves shoved against the wire wall. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" 

He stared into her worried blue eyes. "Why should you care?" 

She shrugged, "Sue me for having some feelings." She turned her face away. 

Mike elbowed her for her attention. "I'm sorry. I'm fine, really. I was born hard-shelled." 

Allie smiled slightly and looked down. The smile faded from her face to be replaced with shock. "Oh my... what is that **thing**?" 

It was at least three times bigger than Houston's Astrodome and on treads. Guns, cannons, and missals bristled out all over the spherical shape like thorns on a cactus. And on top was a huge eyeball, gazing at the rocky wall unseeingly. "How much you wanna bet that's the Technodome?" Mike asked her. 

"How much you wanna bet that's what happened to all the stolen goods from the Hi-Tech Robberies?" 

The elevator stopped, and the ninja guards shoved Mike and Allie off. The Shredder strode up to them, his good humor restored. "What do you think of my work of art?" 

"A work of monstrosity, more like it," Allie grumbled. 

The Shredder ignored her. "My brother saw the potential of this "New World," but I have truly exploited it. And now the only thing standing between me and my moment of greatness is you and your brother." He glared at Allie. "I will not be usurped by children!" 

"Listen, Psycho-dude! I don't give a damn about your moment of greatness but if you so much as even look at Zack, I'll kill you!" Allie yelled back. 

The Shredder's eyes smoldered. "I don't think calling him _Psycho-dude_ was such a good idea," Mike whispered. 

"Ask me if I care," Allie retorted. 

"Take them to the holding cells," the Shredder ordered his ninjas. "And take care that they are kept safely... for now."

* * *

April's camera captured the stark images as the Turtles eased the doors of the warehouse open. "This place is deserted!" Raph complained. 

"But they were here," Dan kicked over an empty box. "Wasn't this one of the companies hit in the Hi-Tech Robberies?" 

"It sure was," April answered. "But what happened to the stuff in the box?" 

Keno swung open another door. "A set of stairs. And I don't think they were in the original plans for the building." 

Lotus reached his side first. "You are right; they look like they were carved out of solid rock. Many people have used them, see how worn the steps are." She rubbed her gloved hand across the top one. "Shall we follow them?" 

"Yeah, but watch your backs," Leo pulled out his katanas. "We don't know where those ninjas went."

* * *

The group crept into the artificially lit cavern and hid behind a mound of rock near the stairs. "Leo?" Raph called in a thoroughly awed voice. "I think I found the ninjas. And the scientific stuff." 

"That's great, Raph." Leo twisted around the boulders that blocked his view. "Where?" 

"Do you really need to ask?" 

April's mouth fell open as she tilted the mini-cam up and up. "Charles is going to flip!" 

"Dad's going to drop dead!" Dan cried. "And Allie and Mikey are probably inside it! How are we going to find them?" 

"Better question," Donnie replied. "How are we going to get them out of it?" 

Keno tapped Raph's shoulder and pointed to the group of ninjas marching past. Raph grinned and they grabbed the last two. 

"Okay," Raph grinned as they dropped the inert bodies behind the boulders. "Who wants to play ninja?" 

"I guess it'll have to be me and Dan," Keno pulled off one of their hoods. "We're the only ones who'll fit in the outfits." 

"I will go too," Lotus pulled on her hood. "Keno and Daniel can find out what the Shredder is planning and I can find Allison and Michaelangelo." 

"Okay, that sounds good. But we still need a way to get them out." Leo turned to Donnie. "Do you have any explosives?" 

"Yeah. Why?" 

He didn't answer his brother. "How do you feel about getting caught, Raph?" 

"I'm not crazy about it, Leo. You know that. Don't look at me like that. I don't like what you're thinking!"

* * *

Keno and Dan joined the ninjas as they marched into the battle fortress on wheels. That group was joined by others inside the fortress and the boys found themselves led into a mammoth assembly hall. They knelt in the back row and looked up attentively like everyone else at the armored man preaching in Japanese on a balcony in front and above the crowd. "So much for learning what they're up to," Dan whispered. 

"Maybe there's a translator," Keno whispered back. "But who do you think that guy is, Tatsu?" 

"Nah, Tatsu was fatter than that guy up there. And he got the color of the shirt wrong. Saki wore red; this guy has purple." 

"Maybe he's trying not to lose his identity." The ninjas started cheering, agreeing with something the Shredder said and Dan and Keno joined in.

* * *

"I don't know why Leo thinks this crazy plan will work," Raph complained. "I don't know why he's trusting you. I don't know why I'm trusting you." 

"Be quiet or you will give it all away," Lotus growled. Two ninjas walked up to them suspiciously. She called to them in Japanese, shoving the bound Turtle forward. He wanted to tell her not to overplay the part, but didn't dare. These guys might know English. 

The two ninjas whispered to themselves. Lotus's heart pounded, would they believe her? Or would they capture her as well? After an eternity, they turned to her and asked for the Turtle. "What?" Raph said sarcastically as they pulled him into the fortress. "I get to join the club? Oh gees, I can't tell you what an honor it is. Really I can't." One ninja that grabbed his arm made a cutting gesture across his throat. Raph shut up. Lotus smiled underneath her hood. Maybe there was hope for this insane plan.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES**  
**Bloodlines**  
**Chapter Thirteen**

Leo never fidgeted, physically. But his mind was a whirlwind of possible outcomes as they waited near the entrance ramp into the fortress. Clin-san waited with him and Donnie while April filmed the war machine from the boulder pile. Donnie turned to him. "I don't like the possibilities this thing could have on the city." 

"Neither do I." 

"Do you think we can stop it?" 

"I hope so." 

"Do you think Mikey's okay?" 

"He should be." 

"Do you think we can trust Lotus?" 

Leo couldn't suppress the grin, "Yeah, we can." 

Donnie frowned. "The girl almost took your shell off and you want to trust her?" 

"But look at how skillfully she almost took it off. Besides, she volunteered to take Raph." Leo watched the doors of the fortress carefully. "Something familiar about her though." 

"Maybe it's just the ninja outfit and the trying to kill you that's jogging your memory," Donnie suggested. 

Leo gave him a dirty look but was distracted by the doors at the top of the ramp sliding open a few feet. They trotted up to them and Lotus led them into a branching hallway. "Most of the ninjas are in an assembly of some sort. But we must be careful, there are still some guards." 

"Did they take the bait?" Leo asked worriedly. Without Raph, they could never get Mikey out of here. 

She smiled, "They even believed I was one of them. The Shredder did not pick the brightest Foot Clan ninjas." 

"What bad guy does?" Donnie grinned. 

"What to do now?" Clin-san turned to Leo. 

Leo was grateful for the older man's support of his leadership. "We need to start a diversion near wherever they have Raph and Mikey." 

"We have much room to choose from," Lotus informed him. "Follow me."

* * *

Captivity and inactivity never had held much patience with Allie. Mike leaned against a wall as he sat cross-legged on the floor of the furniture-less room. He watched her pace the room, test the solid-steel door, and try to jump up to the air vent. "Even if you manage to get out, how are you going to get past all those guards?" 

Allie whirled around, her blue eyes snapping with barely contained fury. "I'm not standing by helplessly while those... those... those... murder my brother! I won't! I can't do that to him!" She turned away, still distrustful enough of him not to expose any weakness and added in a choked voice. "He's all I have left." 

Mike chose to ignore what he should. "I still haven't figured out where Billy fits into the picture. Wasn't he your brother too?" 

Her terse laugh was sarcastic and bitter. "In name only. After our parents died, our grandmother--Mom's mom--took him. She hated me and Zack, I guess because we look the most like Mom and Dad. Kids pick up on hostility and there was a lot between her and my parents. Any ways, there was a stipulation or something in their will--said we had to be adopted together by the same family. No one knew about Billy so me and Zack stayed in foster homes. After that, Billy wasn't family; he was just another stranger to live with." Then she punched the wall in fury. "But they're not going to get away with killing him! They're not! They're not! They're not!" Her fist hit the wall with each not until she collapsed against it sobbing. 

Mike jumped up and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't do that. It'll be okay." He turned her around and let her cry against his shoulder. "I won't let them get away with killing anybody." 

She pulled back and stared sadly into his eyes. He gently wiped the tears away. "I feel sorry for you," she said at last. "You care for me and I can't care for you." 

"Why not?" 

"Because I don't know how," Allie whispered. 

"What about Zack?" Mike asked, confused. What had he done to keep getting the brush off? 

Allie didn't laugh this time. "What about Zack? My whole life has been _what about Zack?_. I remember after our parents died, somebody asked that, "What about Zack?" And I told them I would take care of him, because that was the last thing my parents told me to do. And I'll take care of him until I die." She paced away from the Turtle then whirled around. "You wanna know why I ran away? For Zack. I thought he would have a better chance of getting the family he deserves if his nutball sister wasn't around. Too bad the social workers didn't see it the same way. That's all my life is, taking care of Zack!" She looked down at the floor, her voice full of despair. "I've been dead inside so long I can't remember how to care for someone any other way." 

"I could teach you," Mike boldly grabbed hold of her hands. "As soon as we get out of here." 

Could it be there was finally something to hope for? She didn't pull away. "Okay, what's the plan?" 

His shoulders fell and he dropped her hands. "I haven't got one." 

"You haven't got one? What do they keep you around for--morale?" 

Mike slumped against the wall and sank to the floor. "Leo's the leader, Donnie's the brain, Raph's the dude you don't make mad, and I'm," he shrugged, "the comic relief." 

"I don't believe that." Allie dropped to the floor next to him. "What about sticking up for me the way you've been doing? What about just hanging with me period? That takes something more than just comic relief. What else can you do?" 

"Well," Mike screwed up his face in thought. "I can cook. I have this recipe for pepperoni pizza," he kissed his fingertips. "The others don't have the kitchen knack." 

"We're you born knowing how to cook?" 

"No! You have to work at it--especially if you want something edible." 

"Right. And with practice, you could do some of the things you say your brothers are so good at. I'm not saying you'll be perfect but at least you'll have an idea of what to do when you're on your own." 

"That makes sense." He turned to her accusingly, "Did you just make that up?" 

Allie smiled, "Actually, a friend told me that when I complained that learning to shoot a gun was too hard." 

"Oh. Why did you do that?" 

"Do what? Complain?" 

"No, make me feel better?" 

"Why did you make me feel better?" Allie scooted closer to him and pulled his arm around her shoulders. "I was just returning the favor. That's all," she breathed as Mike pulled her face closer to his. 

"I think you know how to care better than you thought you did." Mike finally dropped his mouth on hers. He pulled back. "I'm sorry." 

"For what?" Allie leaned against the Turtle. "It's really the first thing you took initiative on." 

"Is that how you see me, indecisive?" He held her tightly, almost afraid to let her go. 

"No, if you were indecisive you would have taken back your decision to stay with me hours ago." 

"Then what do you think about me?" 

Allie bit her bottom lip. "My first impression was that you really didn't care about the long term problem, just the immediate one. But that's not true--not for you. You're persistent and you've made a genuine, no, you've been a friend when I needed one even though I didn't want one. Thank you. I'm sorry I was so mean to you." 

Mike watched her face. Such candidness hurt her, he could tell from the way she chewed her lip and averted her eye; she saw it as a weakness. "I want to be more than a friend if you'll let me." He brushed back her hair. "You're stubborn. You're try to put people off by acting tougher and meaner than you really are, but I don't care. It makes you who you are, Allie Baker. And I think I love you." Allie looked into his eyes and suddenly kissed him softly. Mike didn't push for more after one breakthrough. "I'm sorry I got us in this mess." 

"It's not really your fault," Allie answered. "I was the one who pushed coming here." 

"Yeah but you'd think a ninja wouldn't trip over his own two feet." Allie laughed, a genuine laugh. "If you don't mind me askin', why do you have friends that hang out in bars? You feel sorry for the lower scum of the earth?" 

Allie sighed. She didn't blame Mike for asking questions, a lot of them were the same questions she asked herself. "Most of them are scum but some aren't. It's a complicated answer. I guess it's because the scum and non-scum respect me and the way I act. If I killed someone in the middle of Nickey's, most people there would assume I had a good reason to and go on treating me the same--with the possible exception of trying hard not to tick me off." 

"Hanging out for respect." Mike replied thoughtfully. "One of us has it backwards." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Master Splinter always taught us that you had to respect yourself before you could get any respect." 

Allie gazed into space, thoughtfully. "Maybe that's the way it is in the world you come from." 

"Dudette, I maybe green but I'm no Martian." 

"Your world is one where you don't have to fight for survival, can do what you want, be at peace with yourself, trust people, and maybe even love them." 

He was losing her, he could sense it. He tightened his grip around her shoulders. "It can be your world too." 

Allie pulled away and stood up. "Not anymore." 

Mike stood up beside her, "Give yourself a chance, Allie. Some things are worth taking a risk. I wouldn't think you would be the type that was afraid of risks." He took hold of her arms and forced her to look at him. "You kissed me; do you like me? Could you love me?" 

"I do like you, Mike. And I could love you. But the streets make you cold, hard. I don't even know how to go back to the way things were before." 

"I can show you, if you just give me a chance." He grabbed hold of her hands. "My world will be yours, I promise." 

Allie drew closer to the Turtle when the door flew open with a bang. The ninja guards threw Raph inside and pulled the door shut. He picked himself up and began to dust himself off. "How do you like that? And I specifically requested the V.I.P. treatment!" He turned to Allie and Mike. "How can you stand this room service?" 

Mike stared incredulously at his brother. "Raph? What are you doing here?" 

"I'm here to bust you out." Raph jerked a thumb at Allie. "But since she's here, I guess she has to come too." 

Allie narrowed her blue eyes. "If it wasn't for the shell, I would say that you were a pig instead of a Turtle." 

"Yeah Mikey, I can see you've made considerable progress with her manners." Raph folded his arms and glared. 

Allie turned to Mike. "Is there anyway that you can stuff his head into his shell where it can't come out?" 

Mike had enough. "Would you two cool it!" Raph turned to him, shocked that Mikey gave him an order. Allie turned to him, silently proud that Mike had taken charge. "Raph, is this one of your shell-brained schemes?" 

"No. This is Leo's shell-brained scheme." 

"Then go ahead." 

Raph attached a small box to the door. "Donnie said this would open the door to Fort Knox, but he never said how." He pressed a button on the side, starting an ominous beeping. 

"I think I know, duck!" Allie threw herself to the opposite wall and Mike and Raph fell on top of her. 

The explosion ripped the door away. Raph looked up at the gaping hole. "Donnie can't do anything simple." 

Mike pulled Allie to her feet. "Are you okay?" 

Allie nodded. "Maybe simple, maybe not. But nobody's going to argue that it wasn't direct." They stepped out onto the balcony. Across the vast cross-section of the Technodome, they could see Leo, Donnie, and Lotus battling Foot ninjas. On their balcony, ninjas quickly blocked escape. "Especially the bad guys!" 

"Climb on," Mike presented his back to Allie. 

She grabbed hold tentatively. "What are you going to do?" 

"We can't let Leo and Donnie have all the fun," Raph answered as he pulled his grappling hook off his belt. 

"Ever seen _Tarzan_?" Mike asked. Allie squealed as they left the balcony, arced over the empty space, and landed on the opposite balcony. "Got you here in one piece, you ought to trust me more." 

"Don't ask for the impossible," she joked weakly. 

Lotus tossed a pair of sai to Raph and a pair of nunchuku to Mike. She then kicked away a ninja that tried to attack her from behind. "Nice girl," Raph commented, "doesn't like me much though." 

"You must have that affect on a lot of people," Allie grinned, then squeezed Mike's hand. "I'm going to find the Shredder's office." 

"Allie no!" 

"We have to get those papers!" She jumped into an elevator. 

Clin-san watched Mike chase after her. "They know something," he whispered. "Try to get out, Lotus!" He followed after them.

* * *

Allie entered the office silently. The friendly Technodome computer had told her exactly where to find it. The Shredder pulled a folder out of a filing cabinet, turned around, and froze. "I figured you'd be here." She walked further into the office. 

The Shredder cursed in Japanese. "I should have killed you when I had the chance, but this could benefit both of us." His eyes glittered with eagerness. "Join with me and we could rule this city, this country, this world!" 

She shook her head. "That wouldn't be a good business move. I could do what I did just now, act on impulse." She paused, "And kill you." 

The Shredder moved around the desk. Allie blocked the door. He stopped in front of her. "Then you should learn not to be so impulsive." He lunged forward with a knife but Allie dodged to the side. The knife sliced across her upper arm. 

She regained her balance behind him. He whirled around. "And you should learn not to leave a job undone!" She slammed her body against his, knocking the Shredder against the door. With a gasp, he dropped the folder, pushed her away, and wrenched open the door. 

Mike rushed into the office as the Shredder rushed out. Fear gripped his heart. Allie! What had he done to Allie? He threw open the door and saw her struggling to sit up while she held her arm. "Allie!" 

She waved her uninjured arm at him. "Don't worry about me! Make him pay!" He stood, his heart torn between his desire to help Allie and his desire to bring the Shredder to justice. "Please, Mike!" He threw one last agonized look, tossed her his grappling hook, and ran out. 

Clin-san knelt by the girl's side. Past her American heritage, he could see the Hamato valor and pride. "Stop. I will help you." 

Allie stared at him, trying to disguise her fear as he steadied her against the desk. "Who are you?" He stood up, searched the desk drawers, found a roll of bandages, and began cared for Allie's wound. "Who are you?" 

Once finished, he stood with a bow. "I am Clin-san. I have searched a long time for you, Hamato Allison." 

Allie gulped nervously. "I'm afraid you're mixed up, Mr. Clin-san. I don't know any Hamatos and Allison's not my last name." 

"I have not made a mistake. Come we must help your friend."

* * *

Mike jumped aboard the Shredder's elevator before the doors shut. "First floor; ninjas, Turtles, and criminal masterminds trying to make their getaway." 

"You fool!" the Shredder hissed. He kicked the Turtle in the stomach, knocking him across the small elevator. He moved so fast, Mike had no time to maneuver, no time to protect himself. When the elevator reached the floor of the open arena, he was unconscious. The Shredder ordered his ninjas to carry him out.

* * *

Allie looked over the side of the balcony. Her face deadened. "No," she whispered as she saw Mike's motionless body being carried. She hooked the grappling hook to the railing and slid down the rope. Clin-san frowned but followed her.

* * *

The four ninjas threw Mike into the bed of a vehicle. Allie launched herself on top of two of them. The Shredder looked up at Clin-san, his face twisted evilly. He shouted something in Japanese at the old man, turned, and ran, barking order in Japanese to his ninjas. They looked at the two enemies but followed their leader. 

Allie crawled into the bed with the Turtle. "Oh, Mike, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." 

"We have to get him out of here," Clin-san looked up. Lotus and the Turtles were no closer to leaving than before. "Lotus!" he screamed.

* * *

Leo tapped Lotus's shoulder. He hated to interrupt a ninja of her caliber, that moved so gracefully and executed each maneuver so effortlessly. But the fight was winding down for now. "I think Clin-san wants you." 

Lotus peered over the railing. "He has your friends and a way out. I suggest we take it." 

"Sounds good to me." Leo turned to Donnie and Raph. "Ready to leave?" 

"Yeah," Donnie kicked another ninja against a wall. "The hosts here forgot to bring the refreshments for this party." 

"And they're real tired from all this dancing," Raph pushed another one away. 

"Oh look, more party animals," Leo pointed to the stream of ninjas running into the elevator from the ground floor. 

"I guess someone forgot to tell them that we are ready to call it a night." They looked at Lotus who grinned. "What? You thought you were the only ones who can treat this like a joke?" 

Raph and Donnie hung their grappling hooks on the railing. Leo turned to Lotus who fought off the last ninjas that decided to try one more round. "You comin'?" 

"Go ahead." Leo frowned, but hooked his grappling hook and swung over the side of the balcony. Lotus pulled a pair of sai off her belt and jammed the elevator doors shut. She ran to the railing, grabbed hold of it, and flipped over it. Leo gasped as her body hurtled through the air. Her arm extended to him and he grabbed it. "Thank you," she cried as he kept his grip tight. 

"Don't worry, I've got you." Leo let the girl climb onto his back. "Do you always do that?" 

"When I have someone to catch me. You ought to try it, it gives you an exhilarating rush."

* * *

Donnie jumped into the vehicle. "What happened to Mikey?" he cried. 

"The Shredder," Allie replied dully. Mike's head rested on her lap. Donnie watched her unemotional face, slightly angry. It didn't matter to her at all that Mikey had risked his life for her. 

Raph jumped into the driver's seat as Leo and Lotus jumped into the vehicle. The ninjas not stuck inside the elevator ran for them. "Hang on!" he shouted as he shifted into gear.

* * *

The blast opened up the doors on top of the ramp leading into the war machine. April gaped as the flatbed, tread-wheeled vehicle shot out of the Technodome. 

Raph guided the vehicle past April. Donnie stood up and grabbed the reporter, pulling her onto the vehicle. "You came out alive!" 

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, babe," Raph twisted the vehicle and fired another volley into the rock wall. "Do you think I can get back to the sewers from here?" 

"Go for it," Donnie encouraged. 

April turned to the back and gasped. "What happened to Mikey?" 

"The Shredder," was Allie's toneless reply. April looked up at the girl. She knew she hadn't met her before, but this girl acted as if her soul had died. Mikey's head rested in her lap. Had she come to care for the Turtle? April gazed thoughtfully into those empty blue eyes. Allie didn't notice.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES**  
**Bloodlines**  
**Chapter Fourteen**

"Charles, you are going to go ballistic!" April exploded through his office door. A very white Pennington and a very contemptuous Shredder turned to face her. "On second thought, it's not that important." 

The Shredder gestured to the two ninjas standing guard by the door. They grabbed hold of April and shoved her into a chair. "You are April O'Neil. You report stories about these Turtle creatures. You are their friend. How many more friends do they have?" 

"Human? Just me I'm afraid. Mutants aren't real popular in this city." 

The Shredder slapped her. "You lie! Humans helped them attack my Technodome fortress! They did that to save a human and one of their own; would they do the same for you?" April stared at him, too mad to answer. "We shall find out."

* * *

"This ain't good," Dan muttered. "This really ain't good. They got April and we ain't got any way to tell the Turtles!" 

"Yes we do!" Keno slapped Dan on the forehead. "Come on." They quickly eased into an office. Keno pulled out his Turtle Comm that Donnie had given him earlier, but before he could contact anyone, five ninjas burst into the room. Keno laughed, embarrassed, as he grabbed the phone receiver. "Just reaching out and touching someone." A ninja lunged forward. Keno threw him the phone. Another one wrapped his arms around the would-be ninja but the boy shook him off. 

Dan tried to sneak around the group but one ninja grabbed him. The other two grabbed hold of Keno, yanking off their hoods. "These are not Foot Clan ninjas," one hissed. 

"Sorry," Dan laughed, "we thought it was open membership." 

"Take them down with the rest of the hostages."

* * *

"Man! Mikey really needs to cut back on those pizzas!" Raph grunted as he and Leo laid their brother on a bed. 

Splinter ran a hand over Mikey's head. "Zackery is resting. What happened to him?" 

"All Allie will say is that the Shredder did it to him. The how she won't answer," Leo folded his arms. 

Allie stepped inside the doorway. Splinter signaled Leo and Raph, and they quietly left the girl and rat alone. She moved next to the bed. "Will he be all right?" 

"To soon to tell. You must be Allison, Zackery's sister." 

"Where is he?" 

"Resting. It has been a long day for all of us." 

Allie looked up from Mike's face. "You must be Splinter. Mike forgot to mention that you're a rat." 

"Michaelangelo forgets much--or acts like he forgets much. How was he injured?" 

"It's all my fault," Allie replied bitterly. "I sent him after the Shredder. He really didn't care if he got away. I told him to go." She lost the bitterness and almost all trace of life. "Why did he listen?" 

Splinter touched her arm compassionately. "Do not blame yourself, child. Some things are beyond blame." 

Allie closed her eyes. "He was fighting my fight. Why did I let him?" 

Leo poked his head into the room. "Master Splinter! Come quick!" Splinter and Allie followed him into the main room from the train car bedroom. 

The Shredder was on the television set, smiling with his eyes--the only features of his face visible. "If New York does not meet my demands, I will level this building. For every hour after this, another building shall fall. I will have control of this city! And I have a special demand for these creatures that call themselves the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." The camera swerved to show a gagged April held by two ninjas. "If you do not come and face me in an honorable fight, she will pay the price." The camera shut off. 

"That low-down, dirty swine!" Raph kicked over a chair with a roar. He tossed over a table. "We have to rescue her!" 

"Calm yourself, Raphael!" Splinter raised his voice. Raph clenched his teeth and tried to bring his temper under control. "What are the Shredder's demands to the city?" 

"Basically, for everyone to clear out of City Hall and leave him the keys," Donnie answered. "I guess it safe to assume that this guy's nuts? I mean, would a sane person want to take control of New York?" 

Splinter frowned, "Without Michaelangelo, how will you fight the Shredder's ninjas?" 

Lotus stood to her feet. "I will help you fight. I have no love for the Shredder." 

Clin-san stared at Allie. Her blue eyes showed the first sparks of animation. "I'm going too." 

Leo shook his head. "The Shredder wants to kill you. It's stupid to walk right into his arms." 

"I don't care!" Allie yelled almost as ferocious as Raph. "Do you really think my life matters to me anymore? It never has!" 

"Your life is not your own," Clin-san told her. "You must not throw it away on a whim." Allie's eyes that faced him were full of anguish. He steeled himself against their pleading. Lotus and the other Turtles took this distraction and started climbing up the ladder. She bolted into the train car room where Mike laid. 

Her breath came in short gasps. "You would understand." Allie kissed his beak. "Please explain it to Zack. He's too young to really comprehend me." 

Splinter and Clin-san stared into the empty room. "She is gone!" The rat exclaimed softly. 

"The bloodline of ninjas is strongest in her." 

Zack yawned as he stumbled out of a bedroom. "What's all the noise about?" 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES**  
**Bloodlines**  
**Chapter Fifteen**

April tugged at the ropes binding her wrists. Luckily, she was used to the spotlights that the Shredder had trained down on her in the studio, shadowing his ninjas, and she didn't care if they saw her try to escape. The Turtles would come, but could they stop the Technodome? Could they stop the ninjas? They would know soon enough. 

The doors of the studio swung open. Lotus jammed the open with another pair of sai. Leo smiled; she had to teach him those tricks. 

Raph ripped the tape off April's mouth. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you, Babe?" 

"Look out!" The ninjas flew out of the shadows. Leo cut April out of the chair. Leo and Lotus held off the ninjas as Raph pulled April out of the studio. Lotus pulled out her sai and the doors swung shut, trapping the ninjas inside. The taping light above the door lit up, sealing the doors. "Very clever, guys." 

"Glad you approve, April," Leo turned to her, "Where's the Shredder?" 

"On the roof, waiting for you." 

"And the Channel Three workers?" Raph asked. 

"He's taking them down to his Technodome. He says he's going to make them his slaves!" 

"We can't let that happen." Donnie joined them from the control booth. 

More ninjas filled the hallway. "I do not think the Shredder will make it easy." Lotus gritted her teeth as she held her stance with her katana.

* * *

Allie crept into the Channel Three building's lobby. She knew the layout, having spent a lot of time with Dan in the building. She eased open the stairwell door, hearing drilling noises. The noises led down to the basement.

* * *

An elevator shaft with a drill on top of it had just broken through the floor. A few women sobbed as the two ninjas near the front herded them closer. Dan turned to Keno, "It's been real cool knowing you." 

"Yeah, same here. I just wished it could have lasted longer." 

"Maybe it will," Dan jerked his head back to the one ninja guarding the stairwell. 

Keno looked, he couldn't resist. Allie launched herself on top of the ninja, wrenching the rifle-like ray gun out of his hands. The other two ninjas ran forward and lost their guns due to Allie's incredible aim. Keno whistled as he and Dan grabbed hold of the uninjured ninjas. "I heard the stories, Cat, but I didn't believe them." 

She cocked the laser gun. "Where's the Shredder?" 

"He's waiting on the roof for the Turtles. He left a bunch of ninjas around April to take some of the fight out of them though." Dan borrowed some rope from the ninjas to tie them together. 

"How do you know?" Allie turned to them curiously as she dragged the unconscious ninja to the other two. 

"These guys know English," Keno shoved one of the ninjas forward slightly, "and they're real braggarts. They just had to tell us their master's brilliant plan." 

"All right," Allie mounted the stairs. "Get these people out of here. The Shredder may still try to demolish the building." 

"Allie, where are you going?!" Pennington shoved through the crowd. "Dan? Dan, what's going on?" 

"Dad! Get these people out of here! Me and Keno have to help the Turtles!" They bounded up the stairs.

* * *

Lotus carried her fight toward the Turtle known as Raphael. "Your brother Leo is an honorable ninja." 

"Isn't that a contradiction?" Raph grunted as he threw aside a ninja. 

"Members of the Foot Clan have only considered themselves ninjas in name only." 

"Whatever you say. Leo's the best fighter--once you get past his bossy streak." 

"He is very dedicated." 

"A slave driver would be the term I'd use." 

"Does he have anyone?" 

Raph stared at her, confused. "Do what?" 

Lotus flushed with embarrassment. "Never mind," she mumbled and flipped away. 

Raph shook his head and found himself joined by Leo. "What do you think of Lotus?" 

"I try not to." 

"The moves she can do; she must've studied for years!" 

"I couldn't be happier for her." Raph caught a ninja Donnie tossed to him and punched the guy again for good measure. 

"And she's so beautiful. Do you think a Turtle like me and a girl like her?" Leo's face wore an idiotic grin as he ducked under a ninja's blow then flipped him over his green shoulder. 

"Do what?!" Raph exclaimed. 

Leo frowned as he moved away. "You're no help." 

"What do I look like, the host of the Love Connection?" Raph growled. 

Dan and Keno panted as they finally reached the battle-strewn hallway. "Dan, Keno, what kept you?" Donnie greeted them. 

"You didn't leave anything for us to do?" Keno pouted. 

"You snooze, you lose," Raph laughed. 

"We can't worry about that now," Dan argued. "Allie's going to face the Shredder all by herself!" 

Lotus paled. "She cannot! The Shredder will kill her!" 

"That seems to be something Allie's forgotten," Keno shrugged. 

"Come on," Leo urged as they ran for the door to the stairwell. 

"I wish we could take an elevator," April panted as she stopped recording. No telling how long this night would last and it was better to be conservative with footage. 

"I wish someone would tell us why the Shredder wants to kill Allie and Zack so bad," Donnie complained. 

"You do not know?" Lotus sounded genuinely surprised. "The Shredder is Oroku Nagi, younger brother of Oroku Saki. He will inherit leadership of the Foot Clan if Allison and Zackery die." 

"But why?" Leo insisted. "What makes them so special?" 

"Where have you guys been?" April asked. "This is old news." 

"Fighting the bad guys, I think," Donnie answered. "You know already?" April nodded. 

"The leadership was passed to Saki when Hamato Yoshi dishonored his family who had led the Clan for generations. But Saki dishonored the Clan and leadership was restored to the Hamato clan. Allison and Zackery are the only ones left of the Hamatos, direct descendents of Hamato Yoshi." 

"Whoa! Hold up, sister!" Raph grabbed Lotus's arm and she pulled him up the stairs. "That psychotic chick and her little brother are Hamato Yoshi's kids?" 

"Grandchildren, if I understand your slang. Chick means girl, correct?" 

"Yeah," Dan answered, absent-minded. "I can't believe she didn't tell me." 

"She probably doesn't know," April replied. 

"All the more reason to hurry," Lotus pulled herself around a landing.

* * *

Allie lifted the gun as she stood shadowed by the doorway to the rooftop of Channel Three's building. The familiar grinding noise filled the air and another one of those elevator shafts rose even with the roof. They must be coming from the Technodome, Allie realized. And the Shredder must be trying to escape. 

She jumped out of the shadows as he turned to enter the elevator. "Hey Chrome-dome! Never turn your back on me!" 

Lotus saw the ninja in the elevator raise his gun. "No!" Her tackle threw Allie's shot wild, but a black, charred mark appeared where the girl had stood. 

The Shredder laughed. "You have won this round, Turtles. But be forewarned, I will deal with you first and restore my family honor. The great city of New York is safe until I have defeated you!" The elevator shaft sank back underground. 

Allie shoved Lotus off of herself. "I had him! I wouldn't have missed! Why did you tackle me?!" 

"The Shredder would have gladly sacrificed his life to end yours. There are other members in the Oroku clan that can lead the Foot Clan and are just as evil as Saki and Nagi." 

"What are you talking about?" Allie brushed her hair out of her face as she stood. "The Foot Clan? Oroku clan? Saki and Nagi?" 

"Oroku Nagi is the Shredder. You and Zackery are the last of the Hamato clan or family. One of you must lead the Foot Clan otherwise Nagi will inherit control. That is why he has tried so hard to kill you." 

Allie's face went white, whiter than Dan had ever seen it. That expression on her face frightened him. The gun slipped from her hands. "Is that why he killed Billy?" 

"Probably," April answered. "But he was investigating the Hi-Tech Robberies too." 

Allie turned away and let the wind blow into her face, trying to let it blow away her guilt. "Allie," Dan moved closer. 

"It's all my fault," she whispered, "He could be dying because the Shredder knew it would hurt me." She shuddered and ran off the roof via the doorway.

* * *

Zack climbed up the first two rungs of the ladder before Splinter and Clin-san caught him. "It is not safe for you yet." The old rat cautioned. "Wait until we hear from the Turtles." 

"I can't wait; Allie can't wait! I know my sister. In the frame of mind she's probably in, she'll commit suicide or something equally stupid. I can't let that happen. Seeing me always helps her remember her priorities." 

"I will go with you," Clin-san moved underneath Zack. "Your sister must learn the truth."

* * *

Allie reached the street. Her heart pounded, but not from the run down the stairs. The employees of Channel Three milled around, trying to make sense of the confusion. She strode past them, intent on one thing, until the streets cleared around her. 

Dan started to run after her but Raph grabbed his arm. "Let her go, man. She's not worth it." 

Dan wrenched free, "You don't understand. She's blaming herself." He ran up to her. "Allie!" 

"Don't touch me, Dan," she growled still striding forward purposely. "Not if you like your body in one piece." 

"What are you going to do? Run away again?" 

"Yes! You wanna stop me?" 

"The Shredder will chase you down," Lotus told her, "no matter where you run to." 

"I don't care! I'll show him what it means to mess with me!" 

"What about Zack?" Dan reminded her. 

Allie stopped and screamed, a soul-reaching scream. "What about Zack! My life for eleven years has been Zack! And the minute I get handed a chance for a different one, it's snatched away! I'm tired, Dan. I'm tired of death. I don't want Zack exposed to any more deaths because of me!" 

"That's no reason to leave him and you know it!" 

"I don't care! If you're so worried about Zack, Daniel, you take care of him! You make him your life for eleven years! Just leave me alone!" Her clenched fist came down and Dan steeled himself for the blow that never came. "Just leave me alone." She whispered as she started to walk away. 

"Allie!" Zack tore through the Turtles and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Allie!" 

"Zack?" She fell to her knees and started sobbing. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!" 

"Cool, she can cry." Keno sounded surprised. 

"Keno!" Dan glared. 

"I thought she was born without tear ducts." 

Dan ignored that and stepped up to Allie and Zack. Lotus turned to Clin-san. "Perhaps we would be better off with the brother." 

"Her problems do not stem from instability, Lotus. Remember that." 

Dan wrapped an arm around Allie's shoulders and pulled her to her feet. "Come on, let's get out of here." 

"Tell him I'm sorry, Dan! Tell him!" She sobbed against his shoulder. 

"He knows, Allie. Don't worry." 

Leo walked up to the boy. "Are you all right?" 

"I'm fine. Allie's just having a nervous breakdown. She has almost one a year and it'll last for a few hours and then she's fine." 

"I find that unlikely," Donnie frowned. 

Zack shrugged as they followed Allie and Dan to the sewers. "She explodes, I guess that's a better way to describe it. Allie holds everything inside until she can't hold anymore. Once she clears the system, she's fine." 

"I hope you're right," Raph muttered. "The last thing we need is psychopath." 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES**  
**Bloodlines**  
**Chapter Sixteen**

Allie sat on a couch in the Turtle's Lair, starting to come to her senses. Dan handed her a teacup as he sat beside her. "Drink this." 

She took it obediently and sipped the hot, green fluid slowly. "What is it?" 

"Something Splinter concocted. He said it would help calm you." 

"Good," she sipped it again. "I made an ass out of myself, didn't I?" 

"No worse than usual," Dan grinned. "I'm used to it. But I think the Turtles want to have you institutionalized." 

"Sometimes I want to myself." Splinter walked into the room. Allie looked up hopefully as she set aside the cup. "Has he?" Splinter shook his head. Allie's face fell. "Why did I make him fight?" 

Splinter watched her. "The healing process of the heart, once begun, is a long journey. But it is not a journey you have to travel alone." 

Allie groaned and covered her face with her hands. "Is everyone a shrink?" 

Zack plopped down against the back of the couch. "She's feeling better." 

Allie tousled his hair. "I'm glad you believe in me. Too few people don't." 

"Did Mikey?" Dan asked softly. 

"Yeah," she answered. "He better be okay." 

"He will be," Raph answered as he walked in. "We're not lucky enough for him to be otherwise." 

Allie jumped up to face him. "How can you be so cruel?" Leo, Donnie, and Keno walked into hearing range. "How can you, to your brother?" 

"Lighten up. It's only Mikey." 

Allie's voice was bitter and cold. "Why should I expect a different response? It's only Mikey. Did any of you ever listen to him? Hear his hurt, serious voice? Hear that the only thing he thinks he's good for is comic relief? No, of course not. Because he's the only sensitive one of you!" She held back a sob. 

Leo stepped closer to her but safely kept his distance. "Allie, he'll be fine. Don't worry." 

She laughed sarcastically and bitterly. "I've heard that before. One of my best friends looked me in the eyes, smiled, and lying on the street with a gaping hole in his chest, told me he was going to be fine." She wiped the tears off her cheeks. "He died right there." 

Splinter frowned, "Allison!" 

Allie didn't pay attention to him. "Think about that before you pick on him again." She ran into the bedroom. 

Dan and Zack looked at each other. "New cause," they said together. 

"What do you mean?" Donnie asked suspiciously. 

"If you think about, it's funny," Dan answered. "As much as Allie claims to be cold and hard, she'll let certain things...." 

"Or certain people," Zack grinned. 

"Underneath her act," Dan finished. "And if you mess with them, watch out!" He turned to Zack. "What's been some of her other causes?" 

"Me--for eleven years. Then there was Latisha at one foster home, and the biker gang she ran off with. That's all I can remember off the top of my head."

* * *

Lotus stretched in the Turtles' training room. The exercise helped keep her mind clear and focused. Leo walked in, worried and brooding. She straightened her back. "What is wrong? Is your brother worse?" 

Leo shook his head. "Mikey's the same. But Allie." He sat on a bench along the wall. "Allie saw that he wasn't happy. He even admitted it to her." 

"This upsets you, that he told her?" Lotus sat beside him. 

Leo shook his head again. "No, no one confides in the people or Turtles that make them miserable. I guess I'm mad at myself. For not seeing it." 

"You cannot see everything." 

"I know, that's what Master Splinter said." 

Lotus walked across the room and pulled a katana off the wall. "Brooding does no warrior good." She tossed it to Leo who caught it with one hand. 

He replaced it on the wall. "No katanas, just throws." 

Lotus smiled. Unknowingly, he had stumbled upon her forte. "If that is what you wish." She laid her sword belt on the bench and settled into a fighting stance. "Ready." Leo grabbed her arms and tried to wrestle her to the ground. She started to spin them around until Leo tucked his foot between hers. They both fell to the mat, Lotus on top of Leo. He didn't release his grip even though she tried to squirm free. But she didn't try too hard. 

"Ya know, from this angle, you could be considered beautiful." 

Lotus blushed at the Turtle's words. "Careful, I sent the last boy who told me that to the hospital." 

"Why? It's true." Leo let her go. 

Lotus stepped away from Leo and extended her hand to him. "I didn't like the way he said it." 

Leo took her hand and let her pull him up. "The only reason?" 

She swallowed, "He was not dedicated to learning the way I am. I cannot respect someone who does not respect the martial arts and I cannot love someone who is not dedicated to them." 

"I know, I feel the same way myself." He stepped closer. 

"Do you know what you are saying?" 

"Not really." 

Lotus looked worried, "Love is of the heart; attraction of the body. When do you know the difference?" 

"You're attracted to me?" 

Lotus stepped away from his astonishment. "To your dedication, abilities, frame of mind, perhaps to your appearance." Her eyes dropped shyly. 

"But I'm a Turtle!" 

"I apologize. What I meant was that you and your brothers resemble characters in an old family legend." 

"Not kappa," Leo grinned, "good Japanese demons?" 

Lotus's eyes opened wide. "How did you know that? The story is very familiar in my family, but?" 

Leo interrupted gently. "Lotus Norinaga?" Lotus nodded, confused. "I am attracted to you. It may go further; it may not. Is that okay with you?" He took her hands in his. She shook her head. "Why not?" 

Lotus pulled away sadly. "I need to return to Japan." Leo dropped her hands. "Do you not see, I was chosen because I could stay with Allison and Zackery. But you are here and I am not needed." 

"What would happen if you didn't go back?" 

"Probably nothing." She shook her head, seeing his eager look. "It cannot be that way, Leonardo. I will make my decision and you must respect it." 

Leo took her hands again. "I will, because it's your decision." She looked relieved. "Do you still have the scroll?" 

"Yes, as eldest in the direct line, I take it wherever I go, but how?" 

"It's a long story. Come with me."

* * *

Leo brought her to Donnie's lab. He took a covered parcel down from a shelf and handed it reverently to Lotus. She unwrapped it eagerly. "I cannot believe that you were the kappa. But I suppose it is justice, in a sense." She held up what was inside the wrapping. "The scepter; it has been lost for ages. I never thought I would see it." 

"Thank April--she's the one who found it." 

Lotus turned it over in her hands. "It is broken!" 

"Thank Mikey." Leo's face fell. 

Lotus recovered the scepter and set it back on the shelf. "Come, let us practice."

* * *

Allie held Mikey's hand, oblivious to Splinter's entrance and settling into a chair. It wasn't fair. He helped her regardless of her ungrateful attitude. He argued with his brothers over her. He fought the Shredder for her. And all she did was fall in love with him. "Please don't die," she whispered. "I don't want anyone else to die because of me." 

"I guess I'll have to stick around then." Mike opened his eyes and grinned. She threw her arms around him. "Easy, easy, I'm suffering from a mild form of shell shock." 

Splinter eased up to the bed as Allie pulled back. "How do you feel, my son?" 

"Nothing's broken, but I feel like someone stuffed me into a blender and turned it on." 

"What do you remember?" 

Mike frowned. "I remember you, Sensei. And I remember you, Allie." He squeezed her hand. "And I remember everything that happened to us. When was that?" 

"It started Friday night and now it's Saturday afternoon." 

"If you say so. I also remember the Shredder beating the crap out of me. What happened to him?" Mike sat up and watched Allie's saddened face. 

"He got away." Allie looked down at the floor. Mike risked his life to try to stop him and no one would let her sacrifice her life to stop him. 

She had come close to doing something stupid; he could tell from her expression. And it would be just like her to try to kill the Shredder. He lifted her chin. "I'm glad he didn't hurt you." 

Leo, Donnie, and Raph walked into the room. "Mikey...." 

"Don't get emotional on me, Leo." 

Leo looked embarrassed. How come he always got stuck being the spokesturtle? "We want to apologize for the way we were treating you. Why didn't you say anything?" 

Mike turned to Allie, "What did you tell them?" 

Raph answered for her. "She gave us the chewing out we deserved." 

Donnie sat on the edge of the bed. He and Mikey shared a special comradeship, mainly because Leo and Raph spent most of their time clashing. "You're our bro and you mean more to us than just comic relief. We never thought of you that way and never will. So just tell us the next time we act like we do." 

"Or tell me and I'll tell them." Allie squeezed his hand. Donnie caught the gesture and wondered what it meant. 

Mike blinked rapidly. They really did care. And Allie really did care, otherwise she would have never confronted them about it. "I don't know what to say." 

Allie smiled, "Sue them for having some feelings." 

Zack stuck his head into the room. "Have you guys seen my sister? Allie! You're smiling! You're a month early on your recovery!" 

"Thanks a lot." But Allie hugged him back. "Now you can meet Mike." 

Zack's eyebrows rose. "You're alive! Lots of guys that follow Allie aren't that lucky." Allie gave her brother a dirty look but he ignored it. "Are you dating her now?" 

"Zack!" 

Donnie stood by Raph and Leo. "If her reaction is anything to go by, I think Zack has a point." 

"What?" Zack demanded. "You got all bothered by the way they were talking about him and you jumped all over them. I thought there might be something to it." 

"That's none of your business!" Allie pressed her hands against her flaming cheeks. Mike chuckled. "What are you laughing at?" 

He turned to Zack. "Why do you care if I'm dating your sister?" 

"Somebody has to watch out for her." 

"I've been doing a pretty good job so far, thank you very much!" Allie retorted. 

"And I'm the only one left for the job. I have to make sure your intentions are honorable." 

"Master Splinter, what have you been telling him?" Leo asked. The rat shrugged. 

"I would be happy to date your sister, if she'll let me." Mike looked at Allie and there was no mistaking the intent in his eyes. 

"Mikey, do you know what you're saying?" Raph cried. "She's psychotic!" 

"No more than you," Mike retorted as he waited for Allie's answer. 

Allie scowled at Zack. "I do not like being a show for an audience!" 

"Is that why you're blushing?" 

"I'm furious, Zackery James Baker!" 

Zack gulped, she had used his full name. He had a feeling that he had overstepped it but he couldn't stop himself. "Does this mean we're not going to find out?" Mike kept a surprisingly tight grip on Allie's arm as Zack darted behind Leo. "Inquiring minds want to know!" 

"If I killed you, they'd never find the body!" 

"Stop antagonizing your sister." Splinter commanded quietly. 

"I wanna live for a long, long time," Donnie turned to the other Turtles. "I suggest getting out of the crossfire." 

"Good idea." Zack tried to sneak out with them, but Leo grabbed hold of him and set him inside the room. "Oh no, you don't. You have to face the music." 

Zack grinned sheepishly at Allie's seething face. "Good time to change the subject. Do you think we should tell Grandpa and Grandma the truth?" 

"The truth about what? Why I'm going to kill you?" 

"Duh! About Dad and Hamato Yoshi, remember? Lotus said she told you." 

"I don't remember! I was worried about other things!" 

"We'll have to debrief you later. Right now, Ms. Pat's waiting for us." 

Allie's face paled, "Just Ms. Pat?" 

"No," Zack answered confused. "No, April and Grandpa and Grandma. They want to decide what's going to happen to us." 

Mike gripped Allie's hand tightly. "What are you thinking?" 

Allie looked away sadly. "I was thinking of saving them the trouble." 

"Allie, you can't run away again!" Zack implored. "Ms. Pat just told April that she's tired of pulling strings to keep you out of trouble." 

"Then I won't get in any trouble." She stood up, but Mike kept a hold on her hand. "Let me go." 

"Nope. Running away ain't the answer. You're going up there. Even if I have to take you there myself." 

Allie fell back into the chair and cried out in a choked voice. "I'm not going to another foster home, where you can't put down any type of roots or feelings because just when you get used to them, they get torn out the most painful way possible!" 

"That might not happen this time. Maybe April can pull some strings." 

She swallowed hard, "Don't get my hopes up, Mike. I don't think I can take it now." 

"Allie!" 

"I mean it!" 

"I know you do! That's why I'm so worried." 

Her face softened. "You're worried about me?" 

"Yeah," Mike answered softly, "And I don't think I'm going to quit by your running away." 

Zack gripped Allie's shoulders. "Don't go. Who's going to take care of me?" 

"Go listen to what they have to say," Mike encouraged. "If it's too terrible, you can always move down here." Splinter gave his son a sharp look, but Mike never noticed. "I made a promise to you and I'm in the habit of keeping my promises." 

Allie finally smiled. "All right, all right. I'll go, I'll go." 

Zack released her shoulders and grabbed her free hand. "I'm not letting you out of my sight." 

Allie sighed and turned back to Mike. "I'll come back as soon as they'll let me--maybe sooner." 

Mike leaned back on the pillow with a sigh as Allie and Zack left. "She cares for you." Splinter told him. 

He started, "I forgot you were here, Sensei." 

"So I noticed," the rat commented drily. "Do you care for her?" 

"I do. I would do anything for her whether she wanted me to or not," he shrugged, "but what does it matter?" 

"What do you mean, Michaelangelo?" 

Mike's face had fallen. "She's a normal girl. Even if she feels anything for me now, it won't last. She's going to fall in love with a normal guy." 

"Why do you say that?" 

"Would you fall in love with a Turtle when there's a billion human guys to fall in love with?" 

"Depends on the Turtle." Splinter rested a gentle hand on his son's shoulder. "Do not give up so quickly, Michaelangelo. Allison needs your compassion and support now and in the time to come. It will be difficult facing the truth about her family and her future alone." 

Mike gazed at his father figure, confused. "What's the truth?" 

"She and Zackery are Hamato Yoshi's grandchildren and will inherit the leadership of the Foot Clan." 

"How come everybody finds this stuff out before I do?" Mike demanded in mock-indignation.

* * *

"Please promise me you'll behave, please!" Zack begged. 

"I guess that means no cussing, jumping up and down on the furniture, and tearing my hair out, huh?" 

"Allie!" 

"Chill out, Zack." 

Ms. Pat's deep baritone voice carried out into the hall. "I am telling you, Ms. O'Neil, that child is incorrigible. She will not come, despite that you have made this as unorthodox as possible." 

Allie breezily glided into April's living room. Zack followed, looking glum. "I'm afraid you lost your bet, Ms. Pat." She lazily threw her legs over the arm of a recliner and leaned her back against the other arm. "What's on your minds?" 

Ms. Pat kept her anger in check. How Allison could be so nonchalant about important matters was beyond her comprehension. So much for hoping that the recent events had matured her any. "We're here to discuss your and Zack's futures." 

"I suppose you have to put us in another foster home," Allie replied scornfully. 

"Not necessarily. The situation has changed with William's death. Since he took you in, relations rights come back into play. Mrs. Keene refused to have anything to do with your situation before so we haven't said anything to her about it now. As for Mr. and Mrs. Baker...." 

"Forgive us, Allie," Sara Baker interrupted tearfully. "It was the only thing we could do." 

"Grandma, what horrible thing did you do that I need to forgive you?" Allie sounded amused. "You can tell me; very little shocks me any more." 

"We put you and Zack up for adoption. Don't blame us, Allie, it's the only thing we could do. We couldn't break you apart--not after all this." 

"Blame you for what?" Allie replied dreamily. "You can't be expected to raise another kid--especially a hell-raiser like me or one as young as Zack." Zack scowled and folded his arms. "Adoption makes sense." 

This upset Ms. Pat's mental base. "I'm glad you're taking this news so... so... so reasonably." 

"You thought I wouldn't like it? Maybe I wouldn't if it concerned me more." She shrugged, "Maybe Zack can have a chance this way." 

"Zack?" 

"You've said so yourself, Ms. Pat. No one in their right minds would want to adopt me. But for Zack, I think it's a great plan. I'll be going now." She started walking to the door. 

"No!" Zack darted in front of her and barricaded the door. "If you leave who's going to beat up the bullies, tell me when to do my homework, hold me down while I'm getting shots, and help me grow up?" 

Allie looked weary, eleven years had taken its toll. "Those are jobs for parents." 

He shook his head stubbornly. "They're jobs for family. And we're a family." 

"Why don't you give it a try?" April spoke for the first time. Allie faced her. "Being a kid is fun, if you give it a chance." 

"I've been in charge too long to let someone else call the shots." 

April smiled, "That's not how it works." 

"You're April O'Neil, Channel Three News?" Allie wanted to add, "and a friend of the Turtles," but didn't dare. 

"That's me," April nodded and winked. 

Ms. Pat decided it was time to take charge. "I don't think you understand. Someone already wants you and Zack." 

Allie had turned back to the door but now she turned to face the adults, stupefied. "What?" 

April grinned, "A lot of people share the opinion that I'm crazy." 

"You?" 

"Do you have any objections?" Zack grabbed Allie's hand as she shook her head. 

Ms. Pat sighed with relief. "Good. I'll start the proceedings Monday and by the end of the week, you three should be a family." 

Sara hugged Allie and Zack. "I'm so glad you're safe and everything worked out." She released them and grabbed their hands. "Come on, we're treating you two to a day on the town. You're welcome to come Ms. O'Neil, April." 

"Go on ahead," April encouraged, "you haven't seen your grandkids for months. I'll have plenty of time to get to know them." 

Sara nodded and squeezed Allie and Zack's hands. "I want to know about everything that happened." 

Zack gulped, "Everything?" 

Allie pulled herself back. "I need to make a phone call. I'll catch up." Ms. Pat, Sara, and Zack continued out the door but Will stopped. 

"Allie, I don't think the truth about this is ever coming out." 

"You're probably right, Grandpa. No one ever knows the whole story." 

Will looked at her quizzically. "But you've changed. You still act the same but something's different." 

"I can't explain it, Grandpa. I can't explain it to myself." 

"I understand," Will paused. "Remind me, there's a story I need to tell you and Zack." 

"Later, Grandpa," Allie could see that he was uncomfortable with the subject he was thinking about. "You don't have to tell me right now." Will smiled at her and left the apartment. Allie turned to April who leaned against the counter in her kitchenette. "Why?" 

April frowned, "I suppose I should say I did it to help Zack or keep you and Mike together, but I didn't. I guess I just have a soft spot for troublemakers. I'm one, you're one, the Turtles--well, the harder they try to stay out of trouble, the quicker they get into it." 

"You didn't owe us that." 

"I know. But you need to stay close, where the Turtles can keep an eye on you. Better me than some stranger that doesn't understand." 

"I'm not the easiest person to get along with." 

"If I could put up with the Turtles for three weeks, I think I can handle you." Allie picked up the phone. "555-5637," April rattled off. Allie gratefully dialed it.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES**  
**Bloodlines**  
**Chapter Seventeen**

Mike tinkered with the controls for the sound system. This was not his field of expertise, at least not the technical aspect. He looked up briefly and saw Allie leaning against a wall. She smiled and walked over. "Glad to see you're up." 

He sat in a chair. "Are you okay? With the complete story, I mean?" 

"Feuds between families going back generations, ninjas trying to regain honor by attacking defenseless women and children, and Zack will inherit leadership of a ninja clan. Throw in a few demons and you've got a good plot for an anime film." She shrugged. "I've ran into weirder stuff. I can handle it. Does it bother you?" 

"Nah, but I've grown up with it. Splinter's been telling us the parts of the story he knew ever since he figured out he could talk. So Zack's going to inherit?" 

Allie's face wrinkled like she had tasted something disagreeable. "I know I'm the oldest now, but I'm a street fighter. I fight for survival or to protect someone weaker. I wouldn't be any good in a fight with rules. Besides, I want to give the whole normal thing a try. Graduate high school, find a career, stop being so angry at the world." 

"In that order?" 

"I put them in order of difficulty, easiest first. But seriously, now's a good time to change. The adoption and fighting an honest enemy definitely upset the routine I had going." 

"The Shredder's honest?" Mike whirled the swivel chair around to face her. 

"Compared to other people I've had to fight, yeah. He hides in shadows and behind that stupid costume, but he comes out and tells you what he's going to do. He wants to take over the city and kill us and he announced it over the television. I'm not saying he's a good guy but at least, he isn't pretending to be the best thing to happen to the city." 

"You have an interesting way of looking at things." He turned back to the sound system controls. "How do you think living with April is going to work out?" 

"Her and Zack are optimistic about it. I'm going to try hard to make it work. The whole being normal thing. I met someone in San Francisco about two years ago who managed to do it. I'm going to follow his advice." 

"Good to have a plan. How does this sound?" He turned on his CD of loud rap for few seconds. 

Allie uncovered her ears. "Depends. Are you trying to tell the whole city where you are?" 

"I think the volume switch is broke. Donnie's helping Leo and Lotus shop." 

"She's been spending a lot of time with him lately." Allie moved across the room to stand behind the Turtle. 

Mike shook his head. "I still can't believe she's Mitsu's granddaughter--a few times removed." 

"Mitsu?" 

"She was the girl I really liked that was in love with another guy. But that was in the past. Way in the past." 

"Have you, after that, ever wanted a girlfriend?" 

"I got over it. It wouldn't have worked out anyway." 

"Because you're from the future?" 

"That could've been a reason, but it wasn't the main one." Allie waited patiently. "How can a girl fall in love with a turtle--even one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja variety?" 

"It's not that hard." Mike turned his chair around sharply. Allie leaned forward and kissed him. "I'm not afraid of risks. Besides, you have a promise to keep." 

"To learn to live in a world where people don't stab you in the back all the time?" Allie nodded. "But I thought you wanted a normal life?" 

"What's more normal than having a boyfriend?" 

"One that doesn't have a shell." 

"You are the first guy since Zack and Dan who didn't write me off as a total nutcase. You're also the first guy willing to look past my attitude, and I know how bad it is. If having a shell gives you the courage to do that, who am I to complain?" 

"You don't care how I look?" 

She sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think you look fine." 

He pulled her face down and kissed her deeply. 

Donnie climbed down the ladder. Allie and Mike were entwined together, kissing passionately and completely oblivious to anything else. If they were any closer, they would be sharing the same space. Donnie cleared his throat. Startled, they looked up quickly and Allie shifted off Mike's lap and leaned against the wall. "Mikey, how's the sound system coming?" 

Mike grinned lopsidedly at Allie. "Everything's absolutely, positively excellent!" 

"Well, turn it on." Mike absentmindedly pressed play. Allie threw herself over him and shut it off. Donnie charged up to them as Mike helped her up. "You said everything was fine!" 

Mike shrugged, "Everything except the volume control." 

"Don't blame him, Donnie, I distracted him." Allie grabbed Mike's hand and pulled him away. "Let's give Donnie some space to work on it." 

Donnie shook his head as they left. "I sure hope this lovebug isn't contagious. I'd hate to see Raph acting that goofy."

* * *

Leo threw his feelings into the punches that hit the dummy. Lotus hadn't mentioned her decision and it left him frustrated. 

Lotus watched the Turtle lash out at the dummy. "I do not think it will hurt you." Leo stopped its swinging with a lopsided grin. "I have made my decision." He watched her fearfully. "I will stay!" He grabbed her up by the waist with a yell, spinning her around. "Leonardo, put me down!" 

Raph walked into the training room and stared. "What's wrong with him?" 

"I am staying!" 

"I guess so. It would be hard to get on a plane like that." 

Leo stopped and put her down. "Did you mean it?" 

Lotus steadied herself against the wall. "Do you always do that?" 

"No." 

"Good, then I meant it." 

"Yahoo!" He ran up to his brother. "Did you hear that, Raph? She's staying! Yahoo!" He ran out yelling. 

Lotus joined Raph in the doorway. "Is he always like that?" 

"Leo? Nah, most of the time he's a real quiet fellow. Why do I have the feeling you're going to be the end of that?" 

Lotus shrugged, "Whatever gave you that idea?" 

"I just hope you don't plan on living down here. Leo flipping his shell we can handle once in a while, but not every day." 

"I will consider myself warned."

* * *

Splinter opened his eyes in his meditation room. Leonardo was shouting jubilantly, that wasn't like him. Someone knocked gently on the round door. "Come in." 

Zack obeyed, somewhat sheepishly. "I'm not interrupting, Master Splinter?" 

"Not at all, Zackery." The rat favored the boy with a smile. "Sit." Zack obediently sat cross-legged on the mat that Splinter had waved to. "Did you finish talking with Clin-san?" 

"Yeah, and I understand why one of us has to go to Japan and prove we're worthy to lead. But why me? Allie's the better fighter." 

"She is now, perhaps. But the Foot style of ninjutsu takes years of training to perfect. Allie no longer has the youth nor the desire to devote to such training." 

"That makes sense. She says she ready to stop fighting." 

"Then what troubles you?" 

Zack chewed his lip. "Who's going to teach me? Clin-san's going back to Japan and Lotus says she's a student of the art, whatever that means." 

"You do not wish for me and the Turtles to teach you?" 

"That's exactly what I want, Master Splinter! I just feel like a brat by asking." 

"I will teach you." 

Zack was astonished, relieved, and astounded all at once. "Th-th-th-thanks, Master Splinter! It'll be an honor!" 

"It is only fitting that I am connected to the Hamatos once again." And now that he could remember, Zack was a replica of Yoshi--only younger. Life is a cycle, Splinter reminded himself.

* * *

Dan set a pizza pan on the coffee table and sat on the couch beside April. "What are you going to do with month vacation Dad gave you?" 

April made a wry face. "I don't know what you told him, but he seems to have it in his head that Allie and me are going to clash." 

Dan spread his hands in innocence. "I didn't say anything! Any conclusions Dad draws about Allie come from his experiences." 

That remark drew Allie's attention to them. "I heard that!" 

"Seriously," April turned back to Dan. "I'm thinking of going up to the farm and work on restoring it. Splinter wants to get Allie and Zack out of the city until they get accustomed to the situation." 

Dan chortled, "That's going to take Allie a whole lifetime!" 

"I heard that too, Daniel!" 

Mike set bowls of popcorn down beside the pizza pan. "Did I miss anything?" 

"It hasn't started yet." Mike plopped down in the bean-bag chair and Allie snuggled closer, letting him drape an arm around her shoulders. "I've never dealt with anyone famous. What's April like?" 

"She's cool, you haven't got anything to worry about. You two'll get along great. At least I hope so." 

"Your confidence is touching." 

"One of us has to be optimistic." 

Lotus watched their boldness. She could never behave that way, not in front of people she knew. Leo rested his hand on her shoulder as he leaned against the back of her chair. He understood how she felt. 

Donnie turned up the volume of the television set while Raph hushed everyone. "Shut up already! It's on!"

* * *

April was seated at the Channel Three Newsroom with an uncomfortable Chief Sterns. "We all know about the blatant terrorist attack on Channel Three. And we all know of the equally heroic rescue by the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. But many questions have been left in the wake of this weekend's events. Here to answer some of those questions is Police Chief Sterns. Were these ninja terrorists behind the murder of Officer William Baker?" 

"The ones apprehended admitted to the murder." 

"So that means that the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles had nothing to with it, correct?" 

Sterns gulped, "That's correct, Ms. O'Neil." 

"What about the Hi-Tech Robberies? Were you able to ascertain that the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles had nothing to do with them as well?" 

Sterns scowled. She was right, but did she have to rub it in? "We have reasons to believe that this ninja terrorist group that calls themselves the Foot Clan is responsible for the Hi-Tech Robberies. But the vigilantes know as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are still wanted for questioning on this and other incidents. But I'm sure you already know all about that." 

If that remark was meant to push April off-guard, it didn't work. She merely smiled, "I never knew that you noticed my intense research before, Chief Sterns. Thank you."

* * *

Raph turned to April during the commercial break. "We save the city and that's all the thanks we get?" 

"Sorry, Charles kept it to a bare minimum. I think that was the only way he could get Sterns to the studio at all. I was lucky to get in what I could about you guys." 

"He had to admit you weren't guilty on the air," Dan commented. "That's a start." 

"Sorry, Dan. But your dad's just as prejudice as Sterns. Most humans are." 

"Not all humans," Allie retorted. 

"You're crazy, you don't know what you're talking about." Mike hurried to soothe Allie. He could sense a growing antagonism between her and Raph. What had Splinter said about colliding personalities? 

Zack turned thoughtfully to Clin-san. "Is there anyway we could change the name of the dojo in Japan? The part not connect with Oroku Nagi?" 

"Why would you wish to change a centuries-old name?" 

"Bad publicity." 

"You wouldn't want me cutting all ties with the criminal underworld, would you?" Allie was trying to ignore Raph but the arrogant Turtle was making it difficult. For Mike's sake, for the sake of giving up her anger, she would try her hardest. 

"It'd probably be better for you but you probably won't, so why?" Mike shifted slightly so he could see her better. 

"I do have some people I can trust. People that could come in useful. People that won't like the Shredder trying to push his way in. He's not going to give up." 

"If you trust them, they're trustworthy. But I'm not sure how useful they will be." 

Dan sighed. "I'm glad that's over with." 

"Nothing is over, Dan," Splinter replied. "This is just the beginning." 

"Of a beautiful relationship," Mike finished in his best Bogart. 

Allie grinned, "You got that right."

**The End**

Zack's next adventure can be found in _To Be a Hero_. The Turtles' next adventure can be found in _The Ronin_.


End file.
